


Songs Beyond The Shores

by pippawrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff and Angst, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Merpeople, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippawrites/pseuds/pippawrites
Summary: The latest of a long line of fishermen, Ronan is used to living on the treasures of the sea.Her most precious, however, she isn't willing to give up that easily.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 52
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short, fluffy (gay) fairy tale, inspired by _The Little Mermaid_ by H.C. Andersen. If that sounds like your thing, I hope you enjoy it! :)

It was a small village Ronan lived in, and one would be hard-pressed to find two people who'd never had a disagreement between them. The temperamental weather and demanding work along the coastline had moulded each villager, but in contrast to the pebbles on the shores rendered smooth and polished, it had roughened the people. Their lives were seldom easy, and that didn't allow for weakness of character, each very determined to see through the hardships. They weren't unkind, and even less selfish, but hearing two neighbouring wives shout at each other or watching a brawl erupt in the pub was nothing unusual.

There was one thing, however, upon which everyone could agree: Old Sean, the lighthouse keeper, didn't have everything where it should be up there. _He almost drowned and the sea spat him back out with only half his mind_ , Ronan had heard the women talk whilst doing their washing. No one quite knew who Old Sean was and where he came from; the elders said he'd been found washed ashore one morning, in their parents' time, looking confused and saying strange things. He'd eventually found his place in the community as the faithful, reliant lighthouse keeper, and that was what he'd been since. His oddities had long stopped being noticed or really commented on, save for the rare newcomer to their village; but to most, it was just Old Sean, a little barmy but ultimately harmless.

Ronan himself supposed he would have shared that opinion, and not truly cared what crazy ideas the old man got from time to time, if he hadn't been made to clean up after them for the past ten years. When he'd been thirteen his mother had sent him to the lighthouse with a basket and a blanket, much to Ronan's irritation. He'd made a face and complained, and the prompt response had been a smack to the head.

 _Don't be ungrateful!_ she'd said. _How many do you think would sit in that old lighthouse when the storm threatens to tear the shingles off every roof? How many do you think would sit there and tend to the light, and make sure your father and every other fisherman makes it home safe?_

The rebuke had done its job and ever since, Ronan had been going to the lighthouse to bring the old man food, and sometimes clean clothes. Old Sean mostly took care of himself, somehow in good enough shape to still manage the tall climb to the top of the tower, but the wives of the fishermen took turns in providing a little bit of additional care. Ronan himself had always appreciated the lighthouse keeper's dedication, each time his father had come home after several days at sea and the boat hadn't hit the rocks on its way to shore, but it had taken experiencing the sea himself for him to properly _understand_ why Old Sean was so important to the fishermen's community. 

His father had been taking him to sea since he'd been a child, but not for longer than an afternoon, when the sea was gentle. When he'd been fourteen however, he'd left with his father for several days, and the weather had turned. In those moments, when the waves were higher than trees, the wind threatened to blow him overboard and their surroundings were nothing but raging darkness, he'd understood the significance of the light at the top of the lighthouse, reminding them where home was and warning them not to come too close lest the rocks break their boat.

Since then, Ronan had stopped complaining about bringing the old man his mother's baskets, but that changed nothing to his irritation each time he found the interior of the lighthouse a wreck.

 _Do you HAVE to open the windows when there's a storm outside?_ he wanted to ask as he fixed the hinges of the window frames, but refrained. Old Sean's answer would probably not improve his mood, and besides, when did crazy people ever know why they did what they did?

It was early morning, and Ronan could still taste the salt from last night's tempest in the breeze. Of course, it didn't help the room had seemingly been soaked in sea water.

'Don't, I'll do it,' he said, when he saw Old Sean throw some rags on the floor to wipe up the water. 'I'll just fix the window first, give me a few minutes.'

Old Sean smiled, and in spite of his age, his teeth were as white and strong as a youth's. It seemed almost unnatural to Ronan at times, when every other elder in the village only had a handful left. 'You're a nice lad, Ronan.'

'Don't worry about it,' Ronan replied, finishing tightening the hinges before opening and closing the window a few times. It was a miracle the glass hadn't broken and his repairs would hold, but - 'You know, these windows are strong, but there's only so many times I can hammer a nail in before the wood's useless. It'd _really_ be for the best if you could, I don't know, be gentle to them.'

'I'm sorry about that,' Old Sean replied amiably, in a low, rich voice that should have belonged to a man in his prime, but Ronan no longer registered the strangeness of it.

More importantly at the moment, Ronan knew he was talking to a wall. Old Sean was always sorry for the trouble, but never sorry enough to desist.

'Everyone's a bit tight for money right now,' Ronan nonetheless pointed out. 'The winter was hard and the spring not great, and I suppose now that it's summer you might not need windows if they break, but I don't know if the village can afford to pitch in before autumn starts. Could you keep that in mind?'

'Ah,' Old Sean replied, and for a moment, the brightness in his gaze dimmed before he smiled faintly. 'Of course. I understand.'

Ronan gave a non-committal sound in return, but as he bent to wipe the floor dry, he couldn't help a slight feeling of pity for the old man. People didn't choose to be crazy.

He glanced up, and saw Old Sean sitting on the wooden chair next to the window, staring out at the sea. His weathered face, carved with wrinkles as the sea carved the shoreline, his bent back that nonetheless faithfully carried him to the top of the lighthouse, and the strange eyes, who seemed to shimmer as though the sea herself moved within.

'Why do you do it?' Ronan asked. 'What makes you happy about it? Maybe we can do something for you, and you won't miss it?'

Old Sean looked at him and smiled at that, and it seemed more genuine than a moment ago. 'There's nothing that could replace it. But thank you, Ronan.'

He looked sincerely pained at the thought of giving up this nonsensical habit, and Ronan was utterly baffled.

'Why do you do it?' he asked again, curious in spite of himself.

Old Sean didn't reply at once, and when he did, it was in a soft, almost heart-broken tone, though he was still smiling. 'It's the only time I can hear them.'

'Hear them?'

'Have you never, when you've been in a storm at sea?'

Ronan had no idea what Old Sean was talking about. 'Err... Except for my father yelling what to do and the wind and waves making me go deaf... no. Not really.' He wasn't even sure what else there'd be to hear.

'Perhaps it's better this way.'

It most certainly was. Ronan didn't know how he'd have felt if he'd begun having the same hallucinations as the old man, and wasn't sure what to answer.

He finished wiping the water up and wrung out the rag before clearing his throat. 'Well. That's it, then. Anything else I can help with?'

'No, thank you. Many thanks to your mother.'

'I'll tell her,' Ronan nodded, and after grabbing the now emptied basket, descended the stairs to leave the lighthouse.

Once outside, he sighed. The sky was clear blue now and the sea was calm, waves lapping at the rocks at the bottom of the lighthouse. Gulls were beginning to circle the top, because Old Sean had a habit of feeding the pests.

Well, more gulls at the lighthouse meant less gulls pestering him and the other fishermen when they returned with their catches, so at least there was that. Ronan returned home, and after giving his mother the basket back, being given his food supplies and saying goodbye to his father sitting next to the porch mending a net, set off to the shore where his boat was. 

He'd been mindful to factor in the time needed to put the lighthouse back in order so as not to miss the tide, and after checking his nets one last time, set off to sea.

Not too long ago, it would have been him and his father, but a careless step on the stones slippery with seaweed had broken his father's leg. Incapacitated until it healed, his father had grudgingly accepted to let Ronan go out to sea alone. There hadn't been much choice, really; their family still needed money for their necessities. Ronan had been excited at first, but he'd quickly discovered it was actually terribly, dreadfully boring to spend several days away by his lonesome. He didn't mind when he had company, but the lack of it made previously thrilling expeditions awfully dull.

He loved the sea, of course, the wide expanses of shimmering blue. He'd never seen sapphires, but he imagined they looked a little like that, if only smaller and far less awe-inspiring. Still, in spite of all his love for her, he knew the sea couldn't be trusted, and she was both their provider and doom. So far, Ronan had been lucky enough to not be caught in a storm on his own, and managing catches that weren't too bad. His mother, at least, didn't sigh when she looked into their purse as she'd had throughout winter.

Emboldened, Ronan set for deeper waters. The weather seemed to stay fair for now, and even if it could change rapidly, they'd just had a storm the previous night and there was no cloud in sight. Surely his luck would hold.

The shore disappeared from sight, and soon, even the lighthouse was only a speck in the distance. Ronan hummed a shanty as he cast out his net, and then patiently began waiting.

How large would the catch be? Hopefully sizeable it'd be the talk of the evening in the pub, that'd be very sweet. A net bursting with fish would be heavy to pull on board, but Ronan was no weakling. _Just my luck I have a son strong enough to haul in a shark_ , his father would chuckle, _and my bad luck no one eats those._

Too bad indeed. Ronan the Shark Tamer. Surely it had to sound as good aloud as it did inside his head. Or maybe Ronan the Shark Defeater? Which one would get him more pretty smiles?

Ronan had been engrossed in those pleasant daydreams for a while when there was suddenly a hefty pull at his net. Startled, he glanced overboard, but his surprise turned to annoyance quickly; it didn't seem to be a school of fish. More likely, a turtle or other large creature had gotten caught, and was now fighting to get free.

It would ruin his net if it kept going, not to mention scare any and all surrounding fish away, and Ronan couldn't have that. Quickly he began pulling the net in, hoping it wouldn't be damaged from the struggle and if it was, that he could fix it without having to go back to shore.

Whatever it was seemed extremely determined to get away, and Ronan had to brace himself against the hull. He just hoped it wasn't a shark, because getting his hands bitten by a desperate animal suddenly no longer seemed so heroic.

The tail appeared first, flapping every which way, and Ronan was surprised by the shape and sheer _size_ of it. Fish were usually quite flat, but this was round, more akin to a dolphin's, yet it was undeniably scaly.

What was it? Suddenly extremely curious, Ronan tightened his grip on the net and with one last, harsh tug, pulled the creature on board.

It came with a high-pitched, panicked cry, and for the briefest moment, Ronan could only stare. The tail almost hit him as it flailed and he stumbled backwards, falling on to the deck in dumb stupor. He was so shocked his grip on the net loosened, and he was incapable of moving as he watched with wide eyes the creature dive straight back into the water.

But it was still entangled in the net, and as Ronan felt it slip further away through his hands, his senses came back.

Immediately his grip tightened, and again he set to pulling the creature back on to the boat.

But it was more desperate than ever, and the wail of terror it gave when it forcibly left the water again struck at something within Ronan.

'Stop moving!' he exclaimed uselessly, whilst the creature had gripped the bulwark in an attempt to stop Ronan from pulling it further towards him. 'Stop moving, I - _ow_!'

Even entangled as it was, the creature landed a solid blow with its tail against Ronan's side. It was clearly not intentional however, as the creature seemed much too busy trying to flee than to fight, and it had succeeded half-submerging itself again by the time Ronan found his knife.

Its upper half was in the water, but Ronan managed to keep hold of the net surrounding its tail. Without thinking about it, he quickly cut through the ropes, generously hacking off a large part of the net in the process to avoid injuring the creature by coming too close with the blade. He'd barely cut through the last tie that the creature was gone, disappearing in the water with part of the net still around it.

It should be fine, though. It had hands to remove the net once it would have calmed down.

Hands.

Yes.

Ronan sat and stared at the wet patch the creature had left behind, and couldn't believe it.

He'd only glimpsed it for a few moments, but unless he was going crazy...

That had been a mermaid.

Well. A merman, more like it. The torso had been flat and bare, and the hair on the head short. Ronan couldn't quite recall the merman's features, as he'd trashed and turned for the entire brief moments he'd been out of the water, but that had undeniably been a man's head, with a man's face.

Ronan had actually seen _merfolk_.

It was crazy. Of course he'd heard tales about merpeople since he'd been a child, but to actually see one was... indescribable.

For a moment, Ronan regretted letting the merman go. _Imagine what he'd be worth._ Ronan could have sold him for thousands, if not more. He and his family would be rich. 

But then he remembered the cry of terror and despair as he'd pulled the merman out of the water, and the idea lost all its appeal. There had been something so heartbreaking about it Ronan wouldn't have been able to live with himself if that had been the life he'd condemned this creature to.

Still, part of Ronan wished the merman would have stayed. How would it be to talk to him? Were there more? What did they do? Where did they live?

Assuming the merman would have understood him, of course. Perhaps he wouldn't have. But at least Ronan would have had more from the encounter than a wet deck and a completely ruined fishing net.

There was no way he could return to shore like this. Damage wasn't uncommon and his father wouldn't reprimand him for a reasonable amount, but _hacking off_ an entire part of it was inexcusable. What was Ronan even supposed to say? _I wanted to save the merman_?

His parents would think him crazy. Ronan went to check his supplies, and decided that, with reasonable rationing, he could stay one or two days longer than anticipated. More than that would drive his mother up the wall with worry, but at least it would give him time to fix the net and hopefully catch something so he didn't return home empty-handed.

Sighing, Ronan collected the broken net and set to work.

The day passed uneventfully. Ronan busied his hands with the net and his head with the merman, and no one disturbed him save for a few sea birds perching at the top of his mast. By the time the sun set, he'd made good progress, but he'd probably not be finished before tomorrow evening.

Ronan's prediction turned out to be accurate, and he was in a better mood once he finished. He'd take a proper look at the net once he was ashore, but for now it should hold. Tomorrow, he'd hopefully make a catch and then he could go home.

That night, he was woken by a sharp shake to his boat, and the wind beginning to howl around him.

Ronan's luck hadn't held, and a storm had found his little corner of the sea.

It was a nasty one. Within moments the deck was slippery, and the rain was akin to getting needled in the face as Ronan did his best to keep the little boat stable. It had weathered worse, but a single mistake could be enough.

Ronan cursed his own stupidity. He should have known better, and now the sea reminded him in the harshest way not to underestimate her.

The storm got worse. The waves rattled the boat like a toy, the wind making the mast creak with its intensity. The deck seemed permanently submerged with water, the boat barely managing to get through one violent wave before the next one took it. Ronan struggled to keep his eyes open through the rain hitting his face like tiny pebbles, firmly gripping the tiller even though it felt useless when the waves seemed to just toss him around.

A particularly strong wave came, almost upturning the boat, and the movement sent a loosened rope whipping into Ronan's face. It struck him straight across the cheek, barely missing his eye, and the sharp burst of pain caused him, for just a moment, to loosen his grip.

It was enough. When the next instant the boat was pushed on to its side again, the wave hit Ronan like a battering ram.

The sea swallowed him up, everything around him turning to darkness as the water closed over him. Desperately, Ronan tried making it back to the surface, but he'd barely managed a gulp before the waves forced him down again, with such force it almost knocked the breath out of him. Several more times he tried, but the sea was stronger than him.

Ronan couldn't win. He had no idea where his boat was, nothing to hold on to for the brief moments he made it back up, and at last, he no longer had the strength for it. Disorientated, exhausted and out of breath, when the sea pushed him back in a last time, Ronan went.

He sank, the waters strangely calm beneath the stormy surface. The roar of the wind and waves had made his ears buzz, but now, as water started filling his lungs, it cleared.

And that was when Ronan heard it.

It was all around him, as though the very essence of the sea was filled it, and still it seemed faint, just far enough trying to find the source would have been futile even if Ronan could have. Voices whispered through the water, low and melodious as they sang, and it was unlike anything Ronan had ever heard.

Perhaps it was the angels of paradise. Ronan could only hope so as the last gasp of air was pushed out of his chest, and his vision turned black.

When he blinked, Ronan thought he must be in hell. His skull felt two sizes too small for his brain, and his mouth tasted as though he'd eaten rotten fish. He let out a pained groan, and forced open his eyes as he pushed himself up.

For a moment, nothing made sense.

He was on his boat. A seaweed-with-a-few-fish-covered boat, but his boat. He was in his wet clothes, in one piece if entirely confused. 

It was late morning, not quite noon yet as the sun hadn't fully risen, and in the distance, Ronan saw a speck that strongly resembled a lighthouse.

He was alive. 

He was _alive_.

How, he had no idea. Who -

Ronan's heart missed a beat.

Was it possible that...? 

But why?

Why would something that had been so afraid of him help him?

Ronan's head hurt, and his questions weren't helping.

Who cared right now. He was _alive_ , and he had to get home. Struggling, Ronan eventually found a flask of water the storm hadn't washed out of his boat, and to his relief noted the net was still there as well. In a complete mess, but still there. His food supplies however were inedible, and Ronan needed to lie down and sleep before his head exploded.

He felt a little better after emptying the water flask, then began sailing towards the lighthouse. If he was unlucky, the storm had brought him far away, but if he was lucky - 

He was. It was Old Sean's lighthouse, and Ronan had never been happier to see it. He slowly approached the beach where the boats were pulled ashore, the usual figures milling about tending to the boats or nets.

'Ronan!' he suddenly heard, faint through the wind, and Ronan's heart leapt. 'Is that you? Ronan!'

On the beach, sitting on a stool, Ronan squinted and recognised his father, who had no doubt spotted his boat.

'Dad!' he shouted back, and waved. 'I'm fine!'

It took a little additional while before Ronan made it on to the beach, the delighted fishermen helping him pull his boat out, and then Ronan heavily knelt on the sand next to his father's stool.

'I'm fine, Dad.'

His father squeezed his shoulders, his eyes wet as he stared at him, and hugged Ronan's head to his chest to press a kiss to his hair as he said a short prayer of thanks.

Then his father released him, and promptly smacked him up the head. 'You _fool_ ,' he snapped whilst Ronan rubbed at the sting with a grimace. 'What is wrong with you? What the hell did you go that far out for? You don't go that far when you're alone, you reckless simpleton! Is there any common sense in that head of yours? Now go and run to your mother before she spends another moment worrying her poor heart over your stupidity.'

'I'm sorry,' Ronan said sincerely, feeling his face heat up.

His father let out a little grunt, but his voice softened. 'Go to your mother.'

Ronan eagerly did so. If he had any breath left after his run, his mother's embrace crushed it out of him as she sobbed in happiness. He hugged her back, and it lasted until his stomach grumbled and reminded him he hadn't eaten anything since the previous evening.

He was given a full plate before his mother told him to rest, and Ronan collapsed on to his bed happily. He slept until mid-afternoon, and after another meal, went to wash off at the back of the house. Not wanting to be completely useless, Ronan then walked down to the shore to patch up his boat before helping his father, who was inspecting the net, return home, and after dinner, he went back to bed.

He was tired but not enough to sink into sleep immediately, and as he lay there and shuddered at the memories of the storm, his thoughts wandered in another direction.

The merman.

Had he possibly really helped him? Ronan still couldn't think of a reason why, but then he also couldn't think of who or how else he'd made it back on to his boat. He'd been drowning and by all accounts, far beyond any help, and -

The voices. There had also been the voices. So unlike any human voice, singing or not, Ronan had ever heard, and maybe it had been angels, but maybe - 

His heart stuttered.

_It's the only time I can hear them._

_He almost drowned and the sea spat him back out with only half his mind._

Ronan sat up, mind abruptly going wild. Either he was going crazy as well, or perhaps - 

Perhaps Old Sean wasn't so barmy after all. Ronan had heard them, he'd _seen_ one, he'd cut a bloody _hole_ in his net for the merman.

Ronan's mind was full of questions, but he eventually exhausted himself and fell asleep.

The next morning, it was without any of his usual reticence that Ronan went to the lighthouse with his mother's basket. His heart pounded, unsure of how to breach the topic, but he _had_ to. Old Sean was probably the only person who'd believe him.

The lighthouse wasn't in too bad a shape when Ronan made it to the top, considering the storm two nights ago. One of his friends had clearly done the cleaning up whilst he'd been gone, and Ronan snickered at the thought. His house was the closest so it usually fell on him, but for once one of his mates had been dealt the chore.

'Ronan,' Old Sean greeted him with a pleased smile. 'I heard yesterday you came home. Wonderful, lad. Wonderful. It's a delight to see you. I've been good,' he gestured around him. 'Only one window, and only for a little bit.'

'Thank you,' Ronan chuckled, putting the basket on the round table. 'It's appreciated.'

He emptied the basket, wondering how he was supposed to bring the desired topic up, and tried for a nonchalant approach.

'Did you hear them, then?' he asked in what he hoped was a casual manner.

Old Sean looked at him, and there was something in his smile Ronan couldn't quite identify before he nodded. 'Yes.'

Nothing else, and Ronan decided to push a little. 'Who is it you're listening to?'

Old Sean let out a small chuckle, his gaze sliding to the sea. 'Never you mind. Don't trouble yourself with an old man, Ronan. It's not important.'

Ronan bit the inside of his cheek. He supposed, under other circumstances, if he'd only asked to be polite, he wouldn't really have cared. He might even have been grateful the old man didn't start talking his ear off with nonsense. Ronan liked a gripping story as much as the next person but not every rambling elder was a good story-teller.

Now however, Ronan wanted to know.

But the old man wouldn't tell him like this, and Ronan decided to gather his courage.

'I - I heard singing. When I almost drowned. Is that - is that what you hear as well?'

Old Sean's eyes were back on him, and fixating him with an intensity Ronan had never seen before. He swallowed a little nervously, but the old man's expression was anything but threatening when he smiled again.

'Yes,' he replied, and it seemed as though every emotion someone could feel had been let out in that single word. From love to resentment to awe, happiness to sadness to bitterness.

'Who are they?' Ronan asked, emboldened and his heart speeding up in excitement.

'The children of the Sea.'

'The children of the sea?'

'Yes. She has many subjects, but these are her children. They sing for her.'

'Why? Do they cause storms?'

'No,' Old Sean chuckled. 'No, they don't. The Sea is proud. She has her temper, and her children sing to calm her. Two nights ago, she was quite displeased. Perhaps... well.'

'Perhaps what?'

'I don't know. Never you mind.'

_She was quite displeased._

Every sailor knew the sea had a mind of her own, and her vastness was beyond anything else on this world. Was there indeed something, someone, in the deepest depths, that watched over what the waters sheltered?

Ronan wasn't educated or smart enough to either assert or dispute that. What he did know was that he'd seen a merman, and this old man, whom everybody thought was crazy, actually knew more than the rest of them.

'She was displeased?'

'Yes.'

Ronan felt a stab of unease.

Was it because of him? Was it because he'd caught one of her children?

But he'd let the merman go. He hadn't injured him, had done nothing except inadvertently frighten him.

'What... what might make her so?'

Old Sean chuckled. 'Don't sound so worried. Nothing a land-dweller does can truly upset her. Only her children can do that. It will have nothing to do with you.'

'Upset her how?' Ronan asked curiously.

Old Sean glanced at the sea. 'The tide is coming. If you wish to leave this morning, you should hurry.'

It wasn't the response Ronan expected, and certainly not the one he wanted, but he knew better than to insist. Pestering the old man would hardly help him, and besides, Old Sean was right: the sea didn't wait.

So Ronan bid him goodbye and left to go to the shore. His mother had initially strongly disapproved, insisting he stay home to make sure he hadn't fallen sick.

 _Go catch crabs on the beach, it'll be enough for today_ , she'd said, and upon Ronan's response he would be fine and was no longer a child, she'd frowned. _You're **my** child._

It was true, but her child or not, Ronan was the only man in the family currently earning their keep. His father did his best by repairing nets for a few pennies, but if the winter was hard again... Ronan wouldn't forgive himself if he lazied around, especially since he'd had nothing to show last time. His ego was a little helped when his father told him the net was fine, so feeling a little bolstered, Ronan eventually set off.

This time, he kept closer, though probably not as close as his mother would have wished. Still, if he was to make a good catch after his past failure, his chances were better a little further out.

Ronan cast his net out then leant back, watching the sea birds fly. The sun was hidden behind some clouds today, keeping the temperature agreeably warm without being too hot. There was even a light breeze, and Ronan sighed in contentment. It was a nice day to be out at sea.

Even if he'd almost drowned last time.

Ronan quashed the thought. There was no use working himself up over it; _carry on_ , was the mantra of those who'd had that misfortune happen to them before him. _Learn from it and carry on._

A few hours later he got lucky, a small school of fish getting into his net, and Ronan pulled it aboard. It wasn't as much as he'd hoped, but the day wasn't over yet. He began taking care of his small catch, filling the few boxes of salt he had and throwing some undesirables back into the sea.

' _Ow_!' he suddenly heard, and looked up in stupefaction.

He was met with blue, peering over the bulwark at him, and it widened before the pair of eyes disappeared back down.

'Wait!' Ronan exclaimed, discarding everything at hand to scramble to the edge of the boat. 'Wait, come back!'

There was nothing as he looked down at the sea, and in spite of himself, he felt crushing disappointment.

'Come back!' he tried again. 'I won't hurt you!'

It was futile. He wouldn't be heard through the water, and Ronan sighed, his hands tightening around the bulwark in frustration.

Maybe it hadn't helped he'd apparently thrown a fish into the merman's face, but it hadn't been on _purpose_. He'd just been tossing them overboard without looking, because who expected _that_?

Ronan was about to give up, angry at himself, when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked up, and his heart missed a beat when he saw the merman resurface a little further away from the boat.

Ronan didn't move, his breath caught as he stared with wide eyes, and tentatively, the merman came a little closer, until Ronan could make out his features.

The large blue eyes were unmistakable, and around them, an attractive face with a small but full mouth and delicate nose. He looked younger than Ronan had assumed, probably several years younger than Ronan himself, or perhaps merpeople aged differently. On the top of his head was a full mop of black hair, and the ends curled up around a graceful neck as water began to drip down.

He was staring at Ronan with the same curious fascination, and it was so surreal Ronan let out a little laugh of delighted incredulity.

That seemed to embolden the merman, and shyly, he gave Ronan a small, lovely smile in return.

 _What a situation._ Ronan was so awed he didn't even know what to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> NB: I'm not a fisher(wo)man, so please forgive any mistakes :)
> 
> (On a somewhat unrelated note, if you're one of my previous readers and enjoyed my ABO series A Lamb Amongst Wolves/Perseverance, the lovely [GraveTiger](/users/GraveTiger/pseuds/GraveTiger) started on a [very promising spin-off](/works/26387908/chapters/64276552). I encourage you to go have a look :) )


	2. Chapter 2

For a moment Ronan and the merman just looked at each other, and it seemed neither knew what to say first.

Well, at least Ronan didn't. For some reason the merman tongue-tied him, and it wasn't just because he was a magical creature; he was also very, very nice-looking. What would be a... non-stupid thing to say when faced with such a lovely smile?

'I'm sorry I hit you with the fish,' he blurted out. 'I didn't mean to. I was just, err, sorting through my catch.'

The merman let out a little laugh and Ronan flushed, but it wasn't an unkind chuckle. If anything, it sounded like the nervous giggling of one of his cousins, when one of his friends had been courting her before they had gotten engaged.

Tentatively the merman approached, his movements so fluid he seemed to float through the water, and Ronan's heartbeat sped up.

'What's your name?' he asked, when the merman had stopped about a yard from his boat. 'I'm Ronan.'

'Ronan,' the merman repeated, his smile broadening, and it sounded unbelievably lovely. 'Ronan. It's very nice.'

His voice, so harmonious and clear like a bell, wormed its way into every part of Ronan's body and made him blush again. The merman didn't seem to be aware of it though, guileless happiness in his tone as he repeated Ronan's name, not dissimilar to a child learning something new and exciting.

'Thanks,' Ronan replied, and cleared his throat. 'So, what's yours?'

The response was incomprehensible to Ronan. He _heard_ the sounds, and it bewitched something inside him, but when he opened his mouth to repeat them, nothing came out. He wouldn't have known how to make the sounds the merman had used to identify himself.

'Uh... sorry, what?'

The merman repeated it, but it had the same effect.

Ronan gaped like a fish, opening and closing his mouth without saying anything, and the merman suddenly laughed.

'You can give me another name,' he smiled up at Ronan. 'What would you call me?'

'What?'

'What would you call me?'

His own incompetence made Ronan flush, but it was an unexpectedly accommodating gesture on the merman's part. Ronan looked at him, and felt another type of stress entirely when he realised this beautiful creature had allowed him to name him.

'Hum,' Ronan replied, rubbing at the side of his face as he sought for a name. It _had_ to be a really good one. 'Well... What about Ciaran?'

'Ciaran?' the merman repeated, and it sounded even more lovely in his voice. 'Ciaran. I like it. Thank you, Ronan. You can call me Ciaran.'

'Thank _you_ ,' Ronan chuckled, and his heart skipped a beat when the merman swam a little closer, until he was right below Ronan.

'I'm glad I can speak to you,' Ciaran smiled, and from the water reached out one small hand to hold something under Ronan's nose. 'Look, this is yours. I wanted to give it back to you.'

Ronan frowned a little in confusion, then his eyes widened and he chuckled. It was the part of the net he'd cut off.

'Thank you but I don't need it. You can toss it away.'

'Oh,' Ciaran replied, and he seemed a little disappointed for a moment. 'You don't want it?'

'No, it's rubbish. It was very nice of you to hang on to it but you can throw it away.'

'Oh,' Ciaran repeated. 'No, I can't do that. The sea turtles will eat it. So if you don't want it, I'll keep it.'

'They what?' Ronan laughed. 'Why would they do that?'

'I don't know,' Ciaran replied, one slim shoulder rising out of the water as he shrugged. 'Maybe they think it's seaweed. But it's not good for them.'

'No, probably not,' Ronan hummed, but he wasn't about to have Ciaran swim around with his rubbish. The thought bothered him, and he stretched out his hand to take the piece of net. 'Give it here, then. Maybe I'll have some use for it after all.'

'You won't throw it back in?'

'No, don't worry.'

Ronan took the piece of net from Ciaran and tossed it into his boat. Doing so his gaze landed on his half-processed catch, and the couple of gulls currently helping themselves.

'Oi, shoo!' he scared them away, then looked back at Ciaran who giggled. 'Sorry. I have to finish this, or my catch will rot. Do you...'

_... want to sit and chat?_ Ronan wanted to ask, but bit his tongue. Judging by Ciaran's reaction last time, the merman didn't like being out of the water, and the smell of fish would hardly be a nice addition.

'Can I watch?' Ciaran asked eagerly. 'You don't have to talk if you're busy, but I just...'

He blushed, and it was adorable. Ronan's heart did a strange little thing and he smiled. 'Of course. You can come up if you want. I promise I won't hurt you,' he added hastily. 'And you don't have to, it's just...'

_It'd be easier to talk. Nicer._

What was the matter with him? He'd never had trouble finishing off his sentences before, but for some reason everything he wanted to say to Ciaran somehow sounded stupid to him.

Ciaran's eyes widened, and he glanced at the boat nervously, but then he looked back at Ronan and nodded determinedly. 'I'll come up. Just tell me where.'

Quickly Ronan cleared off a nice, large space, not too close ( _but not too far either_ ) and gestured for Ciaran. 'Do you need help? I'll be very careful. But I won't be offended if you don't.'

'A little bit,' Ciaran replied, and he blushed when Ronan took his hand to help pull his weight up.

Ciaran was a beautiful youth. That much was clear when he settled on the spot Ronan had prepared for him, his tail hanging off the boat to play with the water with the tips of his fin, and he grinned delightedly at Ronan whilst Ronan stared at him.

He was thin, slimmer than Ronan certainly, but there was muscle beneath the skin, so smooth it shone under the sun. There were no blemishes on it, the only thing standing out a pearl hanging from a string around his neck. His tail was a light blue, almost greyish, in colour, and it fascinated Ronan. A real _merman_.

Ronan would have been embarrassed by his staring, except Ciaran seemed just as engrossed by him, and that flustered him. He felt a blush creep up his cheeks and rubbed the back of his neck before returning his attention to his neglected catch.

'I'm sorry for that day,' Ronan said a minute later. The silence wasn't uncomfortable but he wanted to _talk_ to Ciaran. 'I hope I didn't hurt you. I didn't mean to.'

'It wasn't your fault,' Ciaran replied. 'I know I shouldn't have gotten so close. I know you land-dwellers catch fish with nets, and that it's best to keep away. I wasn't paying attention. And you didn't hurt me. I was terrified you might, but you didn't. Did I hurt you? I think I hit you. I didn't mean to, either. I'm sorry.'

'Don't worry about it,' Ronan dismissed. 'Besides... you saved my life, didn't you? You're the reason I didn't drown that night.' He stopped minding his fish as he said it, genuinely _grateful_ to Ciaran, and hoped the merman understood. 'Thank you. Really. I owe you one. I wish I had something to give you, but right now I don't. But if you ever need something, tell me.'

'Oh!' Ciaran exclaimed with a smile, and flushed. 'No, no! You don't owe me anything. I wanted to. I wouldn't have forgiven myself. I'm so happy you survived. Are you all right now?'

'I am,' Ronan chuckled, entirely charmed by this sweet creature, with its bright eyes and guileless smile. 'Thank you again. It was very kind of you.'

Ciaran's flush deepened, and he seemed so _happy_ with Ronan's praise it warmed something inside Ronan as well.

'What will you do with this?' Ciaran unexpectedly asked, pointing at Ronan's catch.

'Sell it. Well, my mum will keep some, but most of it, we'll sell.'

'Sell it?'

'Yes. For money.' Ciaran's look was blank. 'It's how we trade with one another. Some people want fish, and so I give them mine and in exchange, I get money. Then if I want, I don't know, bread, I can use that money to get it from someone who makes bread. Does that make sense?'

'I see,' Ciaran nodded. 'What's bread?'

'It's food. Do you want to try some? Hang on, I'm almost done.'

Ronan finished the last of his fish and wiped his hands before grabbing the satchel holding his lunch. His mother had refused to give him more to force him back home in the evening.

Not an unwise precaution, considering Ronan already loathed the moment he'd have to tell Ciaran he needed to go home.

Ronan unwrapped his lunch sandwich and presented it to Ciaran. 'Here, just rip a piece off.'

Ciaran looked immensely curious as he touched the offered bread, and tentatively squeezed it to tear a chunk off. 'What's that?' he asked, pointing to the cheese inside.

'That's cheese. It's - well. Tell me how you like the bread first.'

It was just common, a little tough bread, unlike the wealthier people who could afford bread so soft Ronan had heard it felt like eating clouds. Despite that, Ciaran chewed on it in fascination.

'It's strange,' was the verdict, and Ciaran looked at Ronan with wide eyes. 'I've never eaten anything like it before. But it's not bad. How do you make it?'

'I don't,' Ronan chuckled. 'But the baker does so from wheat. Corn. It's a plant. It looks a little like seaweed, but yellow and thinner. We grind the corn and out of that, we make bread. Here, tell me what you think of the cheese.'

It was immeasurably delightful to share his lunch with Ciaran. The merman was full of questions, and things Ronan had never thought of before suddenly became interesting. Throughout, Ciaran looked at him with attentive, eager eyes, as though every single word out of Ronan's mouth was worthy of utmost attention.

It did all sorts of things to Ronan. The thought of Ciaran looking at anyone else like that bothered him, and he wanted all of the lovely merman's focus on him. He wanted Ciaran to only blush and giggle like that when talking to him, and every time Ronan made him laugh or smile or his eyes widen in fascination, something inside him purred with fulfilment.

'Where do you come from?' he asked. 'Are there many like you?'

'I suppose there are a lot of us,' Ciaran replied. 'But not as much as there are of you on some of the ships I've seen. At least where I live. The Sea is very large. I don't usually go very far, but then I saw your boat. And you. Usually it's only the larger ships that pass there. I'd never seen a land-dweller this close before. And then I got caught in your net. I'm sorry about that.'

'That's fine,' Ronan chuckled. 'I'm glad you did, actually. I'd never seen a merfolk this close before either. Well, ever, to be honest.'

'Most don't,' Ciaran chuckled. 'We're not... well. We're told not to. Your people... are very good at catching things. But you can't catch what you don't know. Well, normally. You won't - ' Ciaran suddenly seemed anxious. 'You won't tell anyone, will you? Please. I'd get into trouble.'

'Don't worry,' Ronan reassured him immediately. 'I won't. I promise. No one will disturb you. Not if I can help it.'

'Thank you,' Ciaran smiled. 'I like being your friend.'

_Friend._

Ronan liked the sound of that, too, even if it didn't feel quite right yet. _Something_ was missing from the equation, but Ronan pushed that aside for the delight at having such an unusual friend.

'Will you come back here?' Ciaran asked. 'So we can talk again?'

'Yes,' Ronan nodded without needing to think about it. 'Yes, I'll come back. I hope to see you again soon.'

'You will,' Ciaran beamed. 'I promise.'

And Ciaran kept that promise. Every day Ronan came to roughly the same spot, at least until Ciaran showed up, and the merman's company soon became integral to Ronan's fishing routine. He was so lovely, both to look at and talk to, and time flew when in his company. Ronan spent his days waiting for Ciaran's arrival in the morning, and loathing it when the sun began to set and he had to return home.

His good cheer didn't go unnoticed.

'Who is it?' his mother suddenly asked him after two weeks of this.

'Huh?'

'Who is putting that smile on your face every day? Who's distracting you when you should be fixing that chair instead of daydreaming?'

'Oh! Err,' Ronan cleared his throat, feeling heat creep up his neck as he refocused on the chair. 'Nothing. No one.'

'I'm sure there is. Now come on, tell your mother. I won't tell.'

'Except for all your friends when you'll be doing the washing tomorrow morning,' Ronan's father grunted.

'Psht! You didn't hear him, Ronan. Come, don't you want a little advice?'

'Um...'

'Does she know? Have you talked to her yet?'

'Err...'

'You know, the best - '

'Leave it, wife,' Ronan's father said, suppressed laughter in his voice. 'No lad wants his mother's nose in his romance. When he's ready to get married, he'll tell us.'

_It's really nothing like that_ , Ronan wanted to say, but his mother's attention was now on his father and he wouldn't willingly draw it back to him.

It really wasn't like that.

Was it?

Ronan had never really daydreamed about a girl, or youth, from his village before. Not in the way Ciaran seemed to just permanently exist in his head, creeping up at all times even when Ronan wasn't actively thinking of him.

But it wasn't like _that_ , right?

'What are you thinking of?' Ciaran asked him the next day. The merman was swimming in slow circles around the boat whilst Ronan sat there, fiddling with an imaginary hole in his net instead of getting on with it. 'You're being so quiet.'

'Huh? Nothing. Sorry.'

'Are we not in the right spot? It seems good to me, there were lots of fish before.'

'Oh, err, right. Thanks.' Ronan helped Ciaran get on the boat before tossing his net out, and something occurred to him. 'Don't you mind watching me fish? I mean... isn't it strange for you?'

'Strange? What do you mean?'

'Err... I don't know. Aren't these a bit like... your pets or something?' Ronan's family had pets, a dog for guarding and a cat for pests as everybody did, and he wouldn't have been particularly happy to see them snatched to get eaten.

'Pets? No,' Ciaran chuckled. 'I don't mind. They're not... What did you call those animals? Chickens? Are the chickens you eat your pets?'

'I guess not,' Ronan conceded.

'There, you see,' Ciaran laughed, but his face fell when Ronan didn't laugh along, still lost in thoughts of _like that_. 'I'm sorry. Did I upset you?'

'No! No, no. Sorry. I'm just... distracted. Say,' Ronan suddenly had a thought. 'Aren't people... wondering where you are all day?'

'No,' Ciaran replied easily. 'Why?'

'Just curious.'

'Are people wondering where you are all day?'

'No,' Ronan chuckled. 'I'm where I'm supposed to be. At sea, fishing.'

'Oh, I understand. I'm not really supposed to be anywhere,' Ciaran mused. 'So I guess I can be where I want.'

'Huh, wouldn't that be nice,' Ronan hummed, then something else registered and it made him smile. 'Well. I'm very glad you choose to spend that time with me.'

'Oh, I like it! I like it so much,' Ciaran replied earnestly, beaming in response to Ronan's smile.

It was entirely endearing and it made Ronan chuckle. 'Great, so do I. You know, my mum the other day asked if I'm courting a girl, because I've been so cheerful.'

He laughed at the joke, but Ciaran looked disturbed, though he tried to hide it. 'Are... are you?'

'What? No,' Ronan guffawed. 'She just thought so.'

'Oh,' Ciaran stuttered, biting his lip. 'But do you... want to?'

'No,' Ronan replied, rather confused by Ciaran's reaction, but perhaps merpeople had a different understanding of things. 'Not really. And if I did, it'd probably be a boy. I don't know. It's not really important, it was just a joke.'

'Oh!' For some reason, Ciaran looked relieved, and his smile returned. 'Well. It could have been serious. Your mother would be right. You are very good-looking.'

It was Ronan's turn to stutter, his heart missing a beat and blood rushing to his face. 'Oh,' he said, then cleared his throat. 'Right. Thanks. You're not... too bad yourself.'

Ciaran didn't reply, but the colour he flushed was deeper than a lobster's and he beamed in delight.

Ronan checked on his net, his heart beating so loudly it felt as though it pounded in his ears.

He kept saying the strangest things when around Ciaran. He should have laughed and splashed him with water in reaction to Ciaran's compliment, as he did with his mates when they were joking around.

Instead -

_You're not too bad yourself._

Understatement if Ronan had ever said one.

Still, Ciaran looked so happy with his weak compliment it did all sorts of things inside Ronan, and he understood none of them.

Hours later, when Ronan had pulled up his catch and the sun was low on the horizon, he reluctantly made his goodbyes to Ciaran.

Ciaran glided into the water, but instead of disappearing, he suddenly resurfaced right next to Ronan. He didn't say anything, looking up at Ronan as though pondering something, and bit his lip.

It was so cute when he did that, Ronan's brain absent-mindedly reflected, and Ronan smiled as he leant a little over the bulwark. 'Forgot something?'

'Do you really... think I look nice?'

It was the last thing Ronan expected, and his eyes widened before he chuckled. 'I do,' he replied sincerely. Then, to not be an arse and do better than last time - 'Really nice, even.'

Ciaran beamed, but he didn't go. Instead he seemed to hesitate, his eyes flitting over Ronan's face, and Ronan was about to ask what the matter was when a muscle tightened in Ciaran's jaw, giving him a look of determination.

Then, before Ronan knew it, Ciaran had shot out of the water with a little leap and, holding on to the bulwark in front of Ronan, kissed him.

It was over as quickly as it had come, Ciaran falling back into the water with a splash, and leaving Ronan's mind empty from shock.

'W-wait,' he stuttered, and unthinkingly reached out to grab at Ciaran's disappearing form. The movement made him lean too far out and the next moment, Ronan had fallen into the sea with the dignity of a sack of potatoes.

He came up sputtering, wiping water from his face as his brain finally caught up to what had happened, and suddenly there was someone in front of him.

'Oh, I'm so sorry!' Ciaran, looking devastated. 'I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you fall. I didn't mean - '

'Come here,' Ronan replied, and grabbed Ciaran's wrist to pull him close.

'I'm sorry,' Ciaran repeated, wide-eyed and anxious. 'Please don't be - '

Whatever it was Ciaran didn't want him to be, Ronan never found out, because he cupped his other hand around the back of Ciaran's head and fiercely kissed him in turn.

Ciaran made a delicious, soft noise of surprise against Ronan's mouth, then clumsily, but enthusiastically, returned the kiss, his hands coming to rest on Ronan's shoulders. It was slow, Ronan telling himself to calm down once he realised the depth of Ciaran's inexperience, and for all of the ardour he wanted to pour into Ciaran's mouth, taking his time to mould their lips together was an intensely satisfying experience.

Ronan would have taken even more time, except it was hard to stay afloat _and_ concentrate on the kiss, and after a while that was entirely too short, he released Ciaran's mouth to pull himself back on to the boat.

Ciaran looked dazed, cheekbones flushed and mouth darker, and Ronan wanted to kiss him senseless.

'W-wait,' Ciaran said, as he seemed to suddenly realise Ronan was back on his boat, and grabbed at the bulwark. 'Wait, don't go yet - '

'Don't worry, I'm not. But I can't keep swimming indefinitely,' Ronan chuckled, and without thinking, affectionately stroked the small hands gripping his boat.

'Ah! Of course,' Ciaran replied, blushing but looking relieved. 'But wait, wait, I...'

He trailed off, nibbling his lip, and he was too enticing for Ronan to resist.

Ronan reached down, passing an arm around Ciaran's back, and with a grunt, heaved him out of the water to settle him next to him, mindful of his tail. He swallowed Ciaran's noise of surprise with his mouth, and then every other giggle and gasp as he covered Ciaran's cheeks and throat with teasing kisses.

'You're scratchy!' Ciaran giggled, playfully pushing at Ronan's shoulder whilst Ronan scattered light kisses at the corner of Ciaran's jaw.

'Sorry,' Ronan chuckled. 'That's my stubble. Can't do anything about it right now, I'm afraid.'

Ciaran laughed, squirming when Ronan purposefully tickled him with his late-afternoon shadow, and the lovely sound warmed everything inside Ronan. His blue eyes sparkled, prettier than any sapphires Ronan was sure, and his smile was whiter than pearls. Ronan was wet from head to toe and his clothes were soaked, but he barely noticed it in his delight at having the lovely youth in his arms.

When he stopped teasing him, Ciaran melted against him, and so did something inside Ronan's chest.

'I've never met anyone like you before,' Ciaran smiled up at him. 'I feel so happy when I'm with you. I wish I could be with you always. I think... I really think I love you.'

Ronan blinked, but strangely, the confession didn't... shock him as it perhaps should have.

_Love._

Was that the word for every bizarre impulse he'd felt since meeting Ciaran? His mind's constant wandering to the youth, the warmth inside him whenever Ciaran smiled, and the burning need to never let Ciaran out of his arms.

It seemed like the right word. It did explain all of those things, and in an exhilarating manner.

'Good,' Ronan smiled back, his heart missing a beat. 'Because I think I love you, too.'

The words came out easily, and by that alone, Ronan knew they were true, if everything inside him agreeing hadn't been enough.

Ciaran's eyes widened, and with an endearing fervour, he kissed Ronan, until he was breathless and panting when they parted.

Yes, love seemed like the perfect word for what Ronan felt when he looked at Ciaran.

'Oh!' Ciaran suddenly exclaimed, breaking through Ronan's affection-induced haze as he began wriggling in Ronan's hold. 'The sun is almost gone, you must go home!'

That was true, and Ronan groaned in dismay, tightening his hold. Ciaran giggled, but a few prods in Ronan's ticklish parts eventually forced Ronan to let go, and Ciaran gracefully slipped back into the water.

'Wait,' Ciaran said, after a last kiss. 'Wait.'

He reached up and, pulling on the knots in the string of his necklace, loosened it until he could take it off and held it out to Ronan. 'I want you to have this.'

Ronan's eyes widened at the offering. It was a real pearl hanging on that string, and though he'd never sell it, he was well aware of its value. It was probably worth more than his entire village.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes,' Ciaran nodded without hesitation. 'I want you to have it.'

'I'll keep it safe,' Ronan promised, and took it to pass it around his neck.

Ciaran's eyes lit up as the merman watched him do so, and there was something sweet in how happy he seemed Ronan had accepted the gift.

One last kiss later, and Ciaran disappeared back into the sea whilst Ronan steered his boat home.

He arrived at shore not a moment too soon. Since Ciaran had left, the wind had begun to pick up and quickly, clouds had filled the sky whilst the waves had steadily gotten higher. There would be a storm tonight, and Ronan pulled his boat up as far as he could before securing it tightly.

The sky broke before he even made it home, and his mother gasped at seeing him.

'Is it that bad?' she asked, pulling at his wet clothes. 'I thought it'd just started!'

'Yes, well...'

Thunder echoed in the distance, and Ronan was glad for the excuse so he wouldn't have to admit to falling in the water like a clumsy child.

That night, the wind howled and the sky was alight with one lightening bolt after the other. Even through the walls of their house, Ronan would swear he heard the roar of the waves as they crashed on to the cliffs.

'There'll be no fishing tomorrow,' his father said, and his mother let out a worried sigh.

Indeed, morning barely calmed the storm. It continued on, and though the rain had lessened, going out at sea would be madness.

'I hope the boat will be where you left it tomorrow,' his father half-joked, and Ronan hoped so as well.

He spent the day at home, being useful by getting ordered around by his mother, but in late afternoon, restlessness began to creep in.

'I'm going to the lighthouse,' he said. 'No one's checked on Old Sean yet.'

'Oh, don't do anything foolish,' his mother said, though she put together a basket for the old man. 'If the wind's too strong, come home. Don't let it blow you off the cliff.'

Ronan chuckled at that, but promised all the same. In all honesty, he needed to stretch his legs, and he wanted to talk to the old man about the storm. He hadn't really asked Old Sean any more questions about merfolk since meeting Ciaran, as he now had information directly from the source; but he suddenly wondered how the old man heard them, when all Ronan could was the howling of the wind and crashes of the waves.

The walk to the lighthouse was an unpleasant one, the wind pelting raindrops into every possible opening in Ronan's clothes. The summer so far had been a surprisingly hot one, but in that moment, it might as well have been the ugliest day in winter.

He was glad to finally make it to the lighthouse, pushing the door closed behind him, and shaking the water off his hat.

He wasn't even too surprised to hear the howl of the wind before he'd even made it to the top of the stairs, and indeed, there was a window open and Old Sean standing right in front of it. The old man had his eyes closed and was just about leaning out of the window into the storm, and Ronan couldn't understand how the elder could bear it.

Not willing to scare him and, God forbid, make him fall, Ronan approached and only made himself known when he was close enough to catch the old man should he stumble.

'Hello!' he said loudly, just about managing to make himself heard over the wind.

Old Sean jumped, and for a moment seemed utterly confused to see Ronan standing there, as though Ronan had pulled him from a deep sleep.

Then he smiled, and to Ronan's surprise, closed the window. It took a little strength, and Ronan hastened to help, but eventually the storm was left raging against the glass.

'Ronan, how nice of you to come, my lad. What brings you here?'

'I wanted to make sure everything was all right,' Ronan replied, and pointed to the basket he'd set in its usual spot on the table. 'This is from my mum. Do you need anything else?'

'I'm sure it'll be all right, thank you,' Old Sean smiled.

Ronan nodded and began emptying the basket, shooting the old man a look out of the corner of his eye before clearing his throat.

'So, um... did you hear them, then?'

'Yes,' Old Sean replied, and something flickered across his face. 'She's very angry. I've not - well. When's the last time you saw a storm such as this, eh?'

The old man chuckled, but there was _something_ in the sound.

'How... how do you hear them?' Ronan asked. 'I can't. I just... hear the wind and the waves.'

Old Sean looked at him, and Ronan couldn't quite understand his smile before the old man beckoned him over.

'You can. If you've heard it once, you will never forget. Come.'

Without hesitation Old Sean opened the window again, the lighthouse filled with the roar of the tempest at once, and motioned for Ronan to approach. 'Come here.'

Ronan did, feeling the rain on his face as soon as he stood in front of it. He still heard nothing though, and opened his mouth to say so, but Old Sean shook his head.

'No. Close your eyes. Don't think of the storm, just listen.'

It made no sense, but Ronan obeyed, closing his eyes and trying to hear what the old man did.

At first, it made no difference. The wind howled as loudly as ever, the waves crashing against the cliffs like battering rams, and the rain felt like hail against Ronan's face.

None of it sounded like the voices he'd heard beneath the waters, otherworldly and lovely and forever engraved in his mind, a symphony so enchanting it would drive a man mad - 

But as Ronan remembered them, he suddenly realised he _could_ hear the voices. Beneath the fury of the sea, the roaring of the elements, he could just about make out the sweetest of songs, woven into the chorus of the tempest until they almost seemed indistinguishable.

But Ronan recognised them. He'd heard them unfiltered, and now that he knew _what_ it was, he suddenly heard it.

It was addicting. And somewhere in that choir was Ciaran, his beautiful voice mingling with his peers', and the thought sent a pang of longing through Ronan.

Before he'd realised it, he was leaning out into the rain, uncaring of the wind and water hitting his face as he stood enraptured.

It ended when he was suddenly pulled back, and the window closed. Ronan blinked, disorientated for a moment before realising Old Sean was staring at him, gripping his sleeve tightly.

'What do you have around your neck, lad?'

There was firmness Ronan had never previously heard in the old man's mild manners, and briefly he didn't understand.

Then he glanced down, absent-mindedly wiping the water off his face, and saw Ciaran's pearl had slipped out from beneath his shirt. He'd kept it hidden beneath his clothes, not wanting to answer questions as to its origins, but it had apparently escaped whilst he'd been leaning out of the window.

'That?' he stuttered, pinching it between two fingers before putting it back underneath his clothes and looking at Old Sean. 'Err... nothing. I just found it on the beach.'

Old Sean fixated him for a moment, then his gaze went back to the window, studying the raging sea.

'Do you know how the children of the Sea are born?'

'What?' Ronan replied, taken aback by this non-sequitur. 'No.'

He'd never asked Ciaran that, assuming... well, nothing. How _did_ they? They couldn't like humans, so did they like fish, spawning in huge quantities? But then there'd be _millions_ of them, and from what Ciaran had mentioned, he came from a group of only several dozens, so - 

'How do they?'

'When two merpeople find together, and declare their love for one another, they will collect a mussel. The choice is entirely theirs, and some take very small ones, others very large, some more simple, some more elaborate. It doesn't truly matter, except they must both like it. They will sing the mussel open, and put a single grain of sand inside before closing it. Then, they will sing for the Sea, announcing their partnership and their wish for a child. If their partnership is ready, the Sea will grant them their wish, and from that grain of sand will come a pearl, and around that pearl, will grow their child. The mussel will open once the child is ready, and the couple will then take care of it. The child keeps the pearl they came from until they meet the one they wish to partner with, and then they exchange them. As you would wedding rings, if you wish.'

Ronan stared, his heart abruptly racing when he realised what Ciaran had given him.

'You - you mean - '

'Wherever you found it, Ronan, you should return it. The Sea is angry for a reason, and though she might eventually rein in her fury, she won't forget. Just throw it into the water.'

Ronan swallowed. He didn't _want_ to, and something must have shown on his face, because the lines around Old Sean's eyes hardened in warning.

'Don't be foolish, Ronan. Give it back before she takes it back.'

*

It took the remainder of that day, and that night, of relentless storms before Ronan decided to follow the old man's advice. He didn't want to believe Ciaran's gift had been the cause, but Old Sean had been deadly serious, and when the next morning came without any change, Ronan realised Old Sean might have been right. Certainly, the old man knew a lot of things no one else did.

It hurt to get rid of Ciaran's gift, but Ronan stood at the edge of the cliff above the raging water, and took off the necklace to throw it into the waves.

'I'm sorry,' he whispered, feeling stupid because he knew Ciaran couldn't hear him, but unable to return the gift without an apology.

The sea swallowed up the necklace, and Ronan watched it disappear with a heavy heart.

For a short while he stood there, the wind beginning to hurt his ears as it howled, but gradually, the waves became smaller. The waters stopped raging, the sea settling, and though it continued raining, the storm began to dissipate.

It was ludicrous. Ronan couldn't believe it, and the next day, when he set off from shore with the other relieved fishermen, he couldn't be quite as happy as they were.

Indeed it was good they could go out to sea again, but the implications of how the tempest had ended twisted Ronan's stomach into knots.

Still, he went to the same spot he usually did, and expected to wait in vain; but he'd barely pulled up the sail that he heard a splash, and turned around to see Ciaran next to him in the water, staring up at him with a worried face.

'I'm sorry,' Ciaran said before Ronan could even open his mouth. 'Did I upset you? I'm so sorry. Please tell me what I did wrong.'

'I'm not upset,' Ronan replied at once, and leant down to take Ciaran's hand in his. 'I'm sorry. I didn't want to return it, but... Ciaran. Look. This pearl you gave me. Does it have a meaning to you?'

Ciaran's eyes widened and his hand twitched, but Ronan refused to let it go. The youth averted his eyes, gaze flitting about as he chewed on his bottom lip before glancing up at Ronan again.

'I'm sorry,' he said quietly. 'I didn't think... I didn't think the Sea would be this angry. I thought... I don't know. I wasn't thinking. I should have known. It was my fault. I already... angered her before.'

'Before?'

'When you - when you almost drowned. It was my fault. I just - I'd been watching you since you released me - well, I was scared at first but then I came back. And I just - I really, really liked you. I've never liked anyone just from looking at them the way I liked you, and I... sang about you. I shouldn't have. The Sea didn't like it. But she allowed me to save you, so I thought... well. She doesn't like us interacting with land-dwellers, but she allows it. Usually it's when you're stuck on islands, or situations like that, but I never dared that myself. You were the first. But I suppose... Well. You are right. The pearl... it's a way of showing I love you. And it makes sense she doesn't like me loving you. It was my fault, really. I'm sorry.'

'Don't apologise,' Ronan replied, but he was at a complete loss.

'Do you still love me? Or at least... like me?'

'Of course I do,' Ronan replied without hesitation, and the thought of him not loving Ciaran was ridiculous. 'I love you. I just... well. I didn't expect any of this. I'm not too sure what to do.'

'Don't worry,' Ciaran said earnestly, and his face was the picture of determination. 'I'll find a way. It's not the first time one of us loves one of you. I didn't hear those tales often, but I've heard them. There was the mermaid who fell in love with a prince, and a merman who fell in love with a fisherwoman. They both became land-dwellers. I just have to do the same.'

'You - what?' Ronan thought he'd misheard. 'You want to become a human?'

'How else can we be together?' Ciaran asked, and it was the most obvious question yet Ronan hadn't thought that far. 'If you want to, of course. I just - I assumed.'

'Of course I want to!' Ronan sputtered, feeling two steps behind Ciaran in the entire conversation. For someone so shy and sweet, his merman was showing unexpected readiness to take the bull by the horns, and laying out options Ronan hadn't even considered possible. 'I'd love to show you everything on land. I'd love to take you dancing, and swing you around, and race you, and - ' _share a bed with you to spend Sunday mornings cuddling_ ' - and everything else, but are you sure you want that? Won't you miss... your home? And how can you do that? Can you just leave like that?'

Ronan doubted the latter, if the sea's possessiveness so far had been anything to go by.

'I'm sure,' Ciaran replied. 'I love the Sea, but I love you more. Each time I sing for her, I want to sing about you more. But I can't right now. I don't think she'd like that.'

'Who is she?' Ronan couldn't help asking. 'Have you ever... I mean, can't you talk to her? Ask her to let you go?'

Ciaran made a strange face, as though Ronan's words made no sense. 'I do talk to her. Well, I sing to her. It's how to make her listen, to tell her we want something from her. But you saw how she reacted when I sang about you, and that was before we even talked. I don't think asking her would work, and you know... The others I mentioned before, they didn't ask either. They just found a way to leave. And if she was as angry with them for singing about a land-dweller, then I can understand why.'

'But surely she wants you happy?' Ronan tried. 'She's - well, you're her children, aren't you?'

'Yes, exactly. We are. We belong with her. I understand that, and it's not that I don't understand why she's angry, but... I just want to be with you.'

'Who is she?' Ronan asked again.

'What do you mean?'

'The... person you're talking about. The one you call the sea.'

'She's not a person,' Ciaran replied, looking a little confused. 'She's the _Sea_. She's everywhere. She gives us life and shelters us, and we sing for her. Doesn't that make sense?'

Ronan took a moment to think. He supposed it was close enough to how the priests talked in church, and under that angle, it made sense.

But it also made their situation more difficult, because if Ronan could have hoped to reason with a creature of flesh and blood, how in the world could he do that with an incorporeal entity that jealously guarded its treasures?

'I see,' he eventually answered. 'Well. If she'll barely listen to you on this, I doubt she'd listen to me. All right. So. What are our options? Can I help with anything?'

'I don't know yet. But I'll let you know.'

'Good. Now come here, I haven't had a kiss yet.'

Ciaran beamed, and Ronan _finally_ heaved him out of the water to pepper his face with kisses until Ciaran was breathless from giggling. Doing so Ronan noted Ciaran wore his necklace again, and felt a little less guilty knowing it hadn't been lost when he'd given it back.

Ciaran seemed unwilling to talk about his plan more, perhaps because he didn't yet know himself, and so the day was spent as they were used to; the only exceptions being the many kisses Ronan was now allowed to bestow on Ciaran's lovely face.

He felt rather gratified when Ciaran bid him goodbye with a large smile, the merman's anxiousness from the morning gone.

Ronan himself however had only gotten more uncertain. How did a merman turn into a human? It seemed impossible.

Ciaran had been gone for a short while, and Ronan was enjoying a well-timed gust of wind to get home, when he suddenly heard a voice.

' _Wait_.'

It was female and harmonious, and Ronan couldn't believe his eyes when he looked down and saw a woman in the water. Well, two women, and - 

No, not women. _Mermaids_ , their long hair adorned with shells and corals, clear eyes shades of the sea.

He pulled up his sail and stared, but they seemed entirely unimpressed in turn.

'We want to talk to you,' the closest one said, and Ronan forced his mouth closed.

'R-right. I'm, err, I'm listening. Who are you?'

'You've met our gift.'

'Your what?'

'Our gift. The Sea's gift to us, when we pledged ourselves to one another.'

_Oh._ Suddenly Ronan understood, and his heart did a strange little stutter. 'You mean Ciaran?'

'Ciaran?' the mermaid repeated, raising a dark eyebrow as she glanced at her fair-haired companion before looking back at Ronan. 'Is that how you call him? Yes, then. Ciaran. You're the land-dweller he's foolishly decided to trust.'

'I won't hurt him,' Ronan defended.

'You are. Why are you encouraging him? You can't be together. He'll only make the Sea angry, and one day she'll be angry enough to drown you. Is that what you want?'

The hostility was rather unexpected, but Ronan bit back a rude answer. 'He says we can. I'm willing to help him try. Listen, I'm sorry - '

'He won't succeed. There is no way. He belongs in the Sea with us, and you should both understand that.'

'He says there have been - '

'Yes, but he can't repeat what they did. No one can. It'd be foolish to even try, and he will only hurt himself. Is that what you want? You don't even know what he might try, do you? And yet you're encouraging him. It's horribly selfish of you.'

Ronan opened his mouth, but his stomach went cold when he realised he had no answer.

He _didn't_ know what Ciaran might try. He hadn't assumed it might be easy, but he'd also not thought it might be _harmful_ , and he suddenly realised how stupid that was. Bewitched by Ciaran's charm and his smile each time he'd evaded questions, Ronan had actually no idea what his little merman had in mind.

'Please don't do that to him,' the blonde mermaid implored. 'He's so young. You're both young. Why do this? And when he fails - what then? What future do you see for yourselves? Do you think you'd be able to come, every day, to see him, and then for each of you to go home alone? Until you're old and frail, as land-dwellers become, and once you die, what do you think he will become? He'll sing songs of heartbreak and misery until the Sea takes pity on him, and turns him into sea foam to end his suffering. Is that what you want?'

Again Ronan had no answer, and something in his chest shrunk in pain at the future the mermaid painted out for them. Not for himself, because if he saw Ciaran everyday until his last one, he would be happy, but Ciaran's fate sounded horrible.

'Don't that to him,' the mermaid repeated. 'Don't encourage his foolishness. It won't bring either of you happiness.'

_It's horribly selfish of you._

In that moment, Ronan felt the weight of those words.

The mermaids' request was simple to understand: give up Ciaran, for his own good, and yet Ronan couldn't bring himself to swallow the thought. He couldn't bring himself to imagine their conversation the next day, and telling Ciaran they should never see each other again.

Even in spite of what the mermaids had just told him. Ronan really was horribly selfish, and it wasn't a nice thought.

But neither could he say no to them, because they were Ciaran's... mothers? Ciaran hadn't technically been borne by either of them, but they had raised and taken care of him. They surely loved him as any human mother would love her child.

'I - I'll think on what you told me,' Ronan eventually said. 'I understand what you've told me. I just - I love him. It'll take some time to get used to... what you're asking of me.'

The mermaids' faces softened, genuine sympathy in their gaze, and it reassured something inside Ronan. At least they understood he truly cared for Ciaran, even if they might not approve.

'All right,' the dark-haired one nodded, and for the first time Ronan noted her hair was the same deep black as Ciaran's. Her blue eyes, too, were very much like his merman's. 'We understand.'

'Don't take too long,' the blonde said, and her chin and nose reminded Ronan of Ciaran as well. 'The longer you wait, the harder it will be.'

'I know.'

'Thank you,' they replied, and with a graceful movement, they were suddenly gone.

Left alone, Ronan stared at the water where they'd been, and swallowed.

He barely slept that night, his mind constantly wandering towards Ciaran as it was used to, and that thought was immediately followed by his conversation with the mermaids.

Was Ciaran safe? What if he was doing something reckless right this instant to try and become human? Why in the world had Ronan not insisted until Ciaran would tell him what that entailed? 

What used to bring Ronan joy now brought him anxiety, and yet still, his heart skipped a beat and his chest felt warm each time he was reminded of Ciaran's giggling when he'd kissed him.

'You look terrible,' Old Sean greeted him the next morning. 'I'd have thought going out to sea again would be cause for joy, eh?'

_He can't repeat what they did. You don't even know what he might try._

'Old Sean, have you heard of stories about merfolk becoming human?' Ronan asked, his restless anxiety slipping out before he could stop himself.

Old Sean blinked, looking startled, then slowly, a frown settled over his brow.

'Why are you asking, lad?'

'I'm just wondering,' Ronan replied, trying to not sound desperate. 'Have you?'

A short silence, the old man scrutinising him intently, then he nodded. 'I have.'

'What do they say?'

'I can tell you of one. But only if you introduce me to the youth who gave you the pearl. It's for him you're asking, isn't it?'

Ronan froze, his eyes wide as his brain scrambled for something to answer, but his eventual garbled denial sounded weak to his own ears.

'I - erm - no, I told you I'd found - uh - '

'That would be more believable if you weren't looking at me like a confused chicken.'

'I'm not!' Ronan replied, blushing red before he fidgeted. 'How do you know? Did anyone see?'

'No. No need to start panicking. The pearl was my first hint, and now your question. You're not exactly subtle, lad.'

'Right,' Ronan admitted in embarrassment. 'Maybe not. But I have to ask Ciaran if he doesn't mind.'

'Ciaran? Is that what you call him?' Old Sean asked, and his face softened so much it seemed his wrinkles disappeared. 'That's lovely.'

'Thanks. So, um, all right. I'll ask him.'

'If he says yes, meet me at the bay behind the cliffs this afternoon. One of your friends owes me a favour, he'll fill in for me.'

'Oh? A favour what for?'

Old Sean chuckled. 'If I told anyone, it wouldn't be a favour any more. Now go, and best of luck.'

Ronan went, rather nervous about how he could present his request to Ciaran - _Ciaran_.

Was he all right?

Ronan was chomping at the bit in their usual spot as he waited, and couldn't help a sigh of relief when Ciaran surfaced with his habitual smile.

'Ronan! Oh, you look awful. Did something happen?'

'No,' Ronan replied, and couldn't help a chuckle, his whole mood lifting at seeing Ciaran. 'I'm fine. What about you?'

'I'm fine as well,' Ciaran smiled. 'Where are we going today?'

'Err...' Ronan had actually not spared a single thought on planning his fishing route, and the reason why was also partly the reason for his apparently lacklustre appearance. 'We'll go there in just a moment, I just... I want to ask you something first.'

'What is it?'

'Um. Please don't be upset with me, but... someone knows about you. Not _you_ you, but that I've met a merman. I didn't tell anyone, I promise, but he saw the pearl and he knew what it was. He's this crazy old fellow - well, actually maybe not that crazy, but - anyway. He's our old lighthouse keeper. He knows a lot of things about your people, and I asked him if he'd heard of stories of merfolk becoming human. I just wanted to help, to see if maybe I could do something. He said yes, but he'd only tell me if he could meet you. I'm sorry, Ciaran. I didn't want to put you on the spot like that. It's fine if you don't want to, I completely understand. But I promised him I'd ask you. I hope you're not upset.'

Ciaran's eyes had widened, but he seemed surprised more than displeased. 'I'm not upset. He's a friend of yours, isn't he? If you say he's nice and he won't tell anyone, then we can meet him. I don't mind.'

'Really?' Ronan asked, startled at Ciaran's easy acceptance. 'You're all right with it?'

'You will be with me, won't you? And I know you wouldn't ask me if you thought he'd hurt me. Maybe he's just curious about us, and if he knows of something that can help us, then it's worth the try. Wouldn't you say?'

'Yes,' Ronan agreed, and smiled. 'Thank you. I promise nothing and no one will hurt you. Old Sean's really nice, but if he starts going cuckoo on you, I won't let any harm come to you. I promise.'

'I know,' Ciaran smiled, his expression sweet. 'And don't be nervous. Everything will be fine. And I don't mean only about meeting your friend. Don't look so worried. You promised you won't allow anything to harm me, and I promise the same to you. So. Give me a smile.'

It was hard not to give Ciaran anything he wanted, and so Ronan smiled. But as he watched the sea foam beading around Ciaran's shoulders and collarbones, a cold, cold knot settled in his stomach. _It's not me I'm worried about._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the lovely feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

Unlike Ronan, Ciaran didn't seem particularly concerned about meeting what would be, for the merman, a complete stranger. If anything, Ciaran seemed excited at the thought.

It was odd to Ronan. His village was a close-knit community, but he'd been taught to be wary of strangers, and any newcomer was always subjected to thorough scrutiny before being trusted. It was prudence more than malice, and he'd assumed everyone else to be the same.

But it seemed Ciaran had no notion of such a thing, implicitly trusting anyone. He knew to avoid humans, yes, but it was taught behaviour rather than ingrained caution, and his good experience with Ronan seemed to have convinced him there was nothing to be feared from humans in general.

It was undoubtedly endearing, and Ronan promised himself to never disappoint Ciaran, but if they succeeded and got Ciaran out of the sea, some conversations would need to be had. Perhaps it was indeed so that merpeople never acted unkindly towards one another, but in Ronan's experience, a little self-preservation on land didn't hurt.

Ciaran's presence made sure it was a nice morning, but otherwise it was an abysmal start to the day. Ronan's catch was dreadful, and he didn't relish in what he'd get to hear from his parents that evening, but he'd promised the afternoon to Old Sean.

The bay chosen by Old Sean was hardly much of a bay, resembling more a small enclave in the rocks with a small beach of pebbles. Still it was fairly well sheltered from view, both from land and the sea, and they would probably be undisturbed. Old Sean was already sitting there when Ronan arrived, and Ronan moored his boat before rejoining the old man.

'So, um, he'll be here soon.'

'I know,' Old Sean smiled, and looked at something behind Ronan. 'Here he is.'

Ciaran had wasted no time finding a spot amongst the low rocks to sit on, his tail mostly still in the water, and waved at Old Sean with a big smile.

'Hello! You must be the crazy old fellow!'

Ronan choked on air and looked at Old Sean, who was slowly rising, with wide eyes. 'I swear I - um, let me help you - please don't tell my mother - '

'Thank you, lad. Don't worry. I can keep a secret, and maybe you'll thank me for it one day, eh?' Old Sean grinned, accepting Ronan's help to stand before walking towards Ciaran.

'Of course,' Ronan hastily agreed, and suddenly thought he knew how one of his friends had come to owe Old Sean a favour.

The old man sat down on a rock near Ciaran's and smiled. 'So. You're Ciaran. Ronan's mysterious merman.'

But Ciaran wasn't smiling back. He _stared_ at Old Sean, eyes wide as saucers, and turned to look at Ronan with disbelief. 'You didn't tell me.'

'Tell you what?' Ronan asked, confused as he sat down as well. 'This is Old Sean, our lighthouse keeper.'

Ciaran shook his head and looked towards Old Sean again, who smiled. 'He doesn't know,' the old man said. 'Don't be upset at him.'

'How did you do it?' Ciaran asked in awe. 'Who are you? You're not...'

'Do what?' Ronan asked, feeling entirely left out.

'I owe you a story, don't I?' Old Sean replied. 'And I want you to listen carefully, especially _you_ , Ciaran. Haven't you asked if I knew of anyone who'd left the Sea, Ronan? Well. I have. 

'A long, long time ago, there was a beautiful young woman who lived on the coast, the daughter of a fisherman and his late wife. In the mornings and evenings she would walk along the shore, collecting crabs and shells, and that was how she attracted the attention of one of the merfolk. He saw her, and fell in love. For a while he simply watched her, but one evening he dared to approach her. She was scared at first, but then agreed to listen to him, and for a while, the merman would come every evening to their secret spot so they could talk. Eventually, he gathered the courage to confess his feelings, and to his delight, they were mutual. She agreed to marry him if he could become a man. When he sang of his love for her, the Sea was not happy, but he was determined. For a very long time he'd sang for the Sea, and he used that knowledge to sing a song that gave him the appearance of a man, replacing his fish tail with legs. So he left the Sea, and wedded the young woman.'

'I know that story,' Ciaran nodded. 'He was one of the Sea's most gifted singers. Didn't I tell you, Ronan? Maybe it'll work again, if I can find the right song.'

'The story isn't over,' Old Sean replied before Ronan could. 'Do you know how it ends?'

'How it ends?' Ciaran frowned. 'But they got married.'

'Yes. And when they did, the Sea became angry as she'd never been before. She'd lost one of her children, and her fury was unmatched. For days the tempest raged, and the couple hadn't been married a week when they witnessed the first casualty of the Sea's temper. A merchant vessel sank near the coast, and the young woman's father set out to try and save any survivors. She went with him, and so did her new husband. They managed to make several trips in their small rowing boat with a dozen ship-wrecked, but the Sea's strength was too great. Their boat capsized, and the young woman and her father drowned. The new husband got spat out on to the shore, disdained by the Sea as a traitor, and though he tried to sing for her and get her to wash out his wife and her father, she didn't listen. He who'd once been cherished and his voice a spell over her, she was now deaf to him. Did you know that ending, Ciaran?'

'No,' Ciaran stuttered, 'no, I didn't. But - '

'Do you know what happened to the child she scorned?'

'No,' Ciaran replied, looking perturbed, and a dreadful feeling took shape in Ronan's stomach as he began to understand.

'I said before it gave him the _appearance_ of a man, and that is true. He might have looked like one, but at heart he was still bound to the Sea, and now that his only reason for leaving her was gone, he wished to return. He wanted his suffering to end, and to be turned into sea foam as she does to those who wish for an endless sleep in her protection. But she would no longer have him. She spat him out again and again, and in the end his only recourse was to live near her, hoping she would forgive him before he died. She no longer listens to his voice, but he can still hear hers, and that of his fellow children, and those are his only consolations. That is exactly what will happen to you, Ciaran, if you make the same foolish mistake.'

Ciaran looked speechless, face pale and eyes wide, and as stupefied as he himself was, it raised Ronan's hackles.

'Hey! What the hell did you tell him all that for?' he snapped at Old Sean, anger mounting with each instant Ciaran looked so frightened. 'I didn't bring him here so you could scare him! I brought you here because I thought you might help, or give us advice!'

'I am helping,' Old Sean replied firmly, not seeming perturbed by Ronan's outburst. 'I am giving _him_ advice. He needs to hear it. He needs to know what he condemns himself to, if he follows that path.'

'By telling him I'll drown within a week of our union? I won't. I - '

'You are foolish if you think the Sea will forgive either of you so quickly. Sailors are right to call her a cruel mistress. She still hasn't forgiven me, and I've suffered my penance for decades. You may be able to ignore her, but Ciaran won't. He's not human, my lad. He's bound to the Sea.'

'Then perhaps your spell wasn't good enough if you - '

'There are things no songs can change,' Old Sean frowned. 'No song can give him a soul as you have. What we have, our essence that makes us individuals, belongs to the Sea. That's how we are all created. Nothing can change that.'

'What's a soul?' Ciaran suddenly asked, still pale but having seemingly overcome his shock.

'It's what makes them human, for better and for worse. Some say it's innate to being a human, others believe it's a gift from their god, but no matter where it comes from, it's out of our reach.'

'Do you talk to your god as we talk to the Sea?' Ciaran looked at Ronan, determination settling over his sweet face as he sought an answer to this new problem. 'Can you ask them to give me a soul? I'll do whatever I have to.'

'Um,' Ronan answered, all his displeasure at the old man evaporating when addressing Ciaran. 'I'm sorry. I don't think that's how it works.'

'Oh. Well. All right,' Ciaran trailed off, his brow furrowed as he thought. 'I hadn't... considered that. But there must be a solution.'

'There is none. Merfolk and land-dwellers are not meant to be together. I know it's a harsh lesson to learn for you both, but it's the only one that won't end in misery.'

Ciaran's eyes narrowed, and Ronan realised his gentle merman was _glaring_ at Old Sean. 'I don't believe you. Do you regret your love for your wife?'

Old Sean's face hardened. 'That's not the point. The point - '

'If you don't regret it, why should I? You might not want to help us, but I won't give up. If we were meant to keep our distance, then Ronan and I wouldn't have fallen in love. It'd be impossible. But we did, and you can try to scare me all you want. It won't work.'

'I am not trying to scare you. I am merely telling you where you're headed. I've been the same fool you are, and look what I became. Is that what you want?'

_No_ , the answer was clear on Ciaran's face. But just as undeniable was the still-present determination.

'There must be a solution,' Ciaran insisted. 'Ronan and I will find it. It's fine if you don't want to help us. Thank you for coming to talk to me, but I haven't changed my mind.'

The lines around Old Sean's mouth tightened, but he nodded. 'Then I wish you more luck than I've had. Farewell, Ciaran.'

He rose, refusing Ronan's help to do so, and slowly walked away. Ronan watched him go, and hated the feeling of defeat as he did so.

He hadn't accomplished anything, except fill Ciaran's mind with tales of horror. The rational part of him reasoned Ciaran deserved to know, no matter how unpleasant, but Ronan's desire to protect his merman made the thought a very disagreeable one.

But as unpleasant as the conversation had been, his heart was warm from Ciaran's determination.

'What do you think?' he asked, trying to keep his personal biases out of his voice as he looked at Ciaran.

A muscle worked in Ciaran's jaw. 'I think he meant well, and I'm so sorry for him, but this can't be it. There _must_ be a way.'

'We'll find one,' Ronan reassured him, and slid closer to press their sides together before voicing his curiosity. 'How did you know who he was? Like one of you, I mean?'

Ciaran frowned a little, as though searching for an answer, before looking at Ronan again. 'He has the Sea in his eyes. You don't. It's difficult to explain, but it's different.'

Ronan looked into Ciaran's lovely eyes, and thought he understood. 'I think I get it.'

Ciaran smiled before letting out a small sigh. 'I admit I'm a little disappointed,' he said, leaning against Ronan's shoulder. 'To be honest, I don't think I can do what he did. He was the Sea's best singer, with a voice like no other. He might have been able to weave a spell into a song, but I don't think I can do the same. I'm not really exceptional in that regard.'

'I think you have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard,' Ronan said sincerely, and pressed a kiss to Ciaran's soft hair.

Ciaran smiled. 'Thank you. But it's not enough, unfortunately. So that won't work. But... maybe the sea witch can help.'

Ronan's heart did a nervous stutter. 'The sea witch?'

'Yes. She helped the mermaid who loved the prince. I'll ask her.'

_He can't repeat what they did. No one can._

It didn't bode well, but Ronan had a feeling trying to dissuade Ciaran wouldn't work.

'Promise me to be careful,' he said, moving Ciaran's face to look into his eyes. 'And don't agree to anything, do you hear me? Just ask her how it might be done, and what she might want or need for it, and then come tell me. Don't make any promises or agree to anything. Promise me.'

'I promise,' Ciaran nodded, then kissed Ronan's cheek before smiling. 'Don't worry about me. I'll go see her tonight, and I'll tell you tomorrow.'

*

The next morning at the lighthouse was quiet, Ronan feeling Old Sean stare holes into his head, but he refused to comment on it. Stubbornly, he remained silent as he emptied the daily basket, and only spoke one word of goodbye upon leaving.

He realised the old man meant well, but it didn't diminish his irritation, and he knew the silent treatment was a little petulant, but he preferred to say nothing until he'd calmed down.

Impatiently he waited for Ciaran to come to him, and was reassured to see his merman whole and unharmed when he surfaced.

'How did it go?' Ronan asked him after pulling him out of the water, in the small spot that was Ciaran's no matter how much of a mess Ronan made with his catches. He'd come earlier than usual, to make up for his parents' entirely unimpressed faces the previous day, and had gotten lucky shortly before Ciaran's arrival. 'What did she say?'

Ciaran's smile fell somewhat, his face pensive. 'I'm not too sure. She wants to talk to you.'

'To me?'

'Yes. I didn't promise her anything, though, just as you asked, I just told her I'd ask you. But she said... Well. She said she could help me, but she wants something. She wants my voice.'

'Your _what_?'

'My voice. I asked her why and she said that's her price. I don't have anything else she wants. But she said she might settle for something else if you talked to her.'

Ciaran's _voice_. What the hell. Ronan's indignation wanted to bubble over, but he bit it down.

'What does she want with your voice?'

'I don't know. She didn't say. Will you talk to her?'

The thought made Ronan's hair stand on end, but he nodded. 'I will. But don't do anything in the meantime, do you hear me? I don't want you to hurt yourself and I don't want you to give her your _voice_ or anything. I'm really glad you told me about it.'

'I promised you,' Ciaran smiled, but Ronan felt a sudden nervous stone in his stomach.

_I promised you_. Not _I wouldn't have done it_ or _It's insane_.

Would Ciaran have given up his voice in exchange for the sea witch's help, just like that? Ronan was abruptly immensely glad, beyond words really, that he'd thought of extracting a promise from Ciaran to not do _anything_ they hadn't agreed on.

'Thank you,' Ronan replied, swallowing down his worry before it turned into reproaches. 'How does she want to talk to me?'

'She said to meet her after sunset at the bay where we met with Old Sean. She'd come to you once you're there. She also told me she didn't want me there, she just wants to meet with you. You - you won't do anything either, will you? You'll tell me what she said before doing anything?'

'I promise,' Ronan replied at once, and his heart felt too small for the affection he had for Ciaran in that moment. 'Don't worry. I won't agree to anything, and before we decide what to do, we'll talk it over together.'

'Good. Thank you,' Ciaran smiled.

Ronan was more than a little nervous throughout the rest of the day, though he tried his best to hide it and not alarm Ciaran. It was easy to smile, at least, when his lovely merman laughed and kissed him, and his overall success that day was quite acceptable. Perhaps not quite enough to make up for the days of inactivity, but his parents were reasonably satisfied.

That night, after his parents had gone to bed, Ronan rose and quietly tiptoed out of the house. He shushed the dog, scratching its ears and giving it a scrap of ham, and then carefully made his way towards the bay. He'd taken a lantern but covered it with a cloth to not alert anyone, and was lucky the almost full moon illuminated the night enough he more or less knew where he was stepping.

The bay was quiet when he arrived, no sound except for the waves every so often lapping against the pebbles, and Ronan removed the cloth from his lantern to look around. The bay seemed empty, and he was beginning to wonder if he'd misunderstood the sea witch's instructions when his candle suddenly went out.

'For the love of - !' Ronan grumbled, setting the lantern down to fumble for his matchbox.

'You don't need it. Come, look at me.'

Ronan almost dropped his matchbox in shock, and in the dark, tried looking at the direction the voice had come from.

Within a few blinks, his eyes had adjusted, and he suddenly recognised a shape on one of the flatter, long rocks near the water. It was hard to make out what exactly it was but an abrupt glimmer told him the owner of the voice had smiled.

'Aren't you a handsome lad,' she said, her clear and low voice amused. 'Well. I might almost wish to become a land-dweller myself.'

'Err... Good evening,' Ronan replied, not sure how he was meant to react but instinct telling him to tread cautiously. 'Are you the sea witch?'

Belatedly he realised that might have been interpreted as an insult, but the sea witch chuckled. 'I am indeed. I received a visit from your heartthrob yesterday. It seems you poor unfortunate boys are in need of help.'

'We are,' Ronan agreed, choosing his words carefully. 'Ciaran told me you wished to talk to me.'

'Ciaran? How adorable,' the sea witch laughed, a flash of white in the darkness. The moonlight reflected against two bright lights, her eyes sparkling in amusement. 'Yes. I do indeed. You see, I offered him a deal but he was quite reluctant. Perhaps you'll be more sensible.'

'What is it you'd want from me, to turn Ciaran into a human?'

'Ciaran? No. Unless he is willing to give me his voice, he'll remain unchanged. But there is another solution, is there not? Even if he doesn't become human, you can become a merman. Wouldn't that solve your problem?'

'I - what?'

'You would be together as well. Isn't that what you want?'

It was, but the thought sent Ronan's heart racing with fear. 'How could you do that?' he asked, addressing the most obvious concern. 'I thought only the sea could... create merfolk.'

'Oh, I won't make you into a merman. She will do that. But I will give you a tail and a voice, and once you sing for her, she'll take pity on you and make you hers.'

'Pity? Why would she take pity on me?'

'You wouldn't belong yet, obviously. You would look like a merman, but you wouldn't be one. The Sea however will take you in once you've sung for her, with the voice my spell will give you.'

'How can you be so sure about that?'

'She's the Sea.'

The sea witch sounded unequivocally certain, but Ronan's worries weren't assuaged. He supposed it _was_ a solution, but if he disappeared into the sea... Who would take care of his parents? Already his father's injury showed how dependent they might be on him eventually, and if the day came they could no longer take care of themselves, what then?

Ronan couldn't do that to them. They wouldn't be forever young as the merpeople.

And also - 'What would you want in return for that?'

'Your soul.'

'My - what?'

'Your soul, you pretty man. I would have your soul.'

Ronan was more than a little disturbed. 'Why would you want my soul?'

'Why wouldn't I?'

'What would you want with it?'

'I'm not sure yet, but I'd have one. It wouldn't hurt you, though. Once you give it to me, it would no longer be yours. Besides, if you wish to belong to the Sea as one of her children, your soul would only be a hindrance. But she'll give you a part of her in its stead, once she accepts you as her own, and you won't miss it. You will be exactly as Ciaran, as all her other children.'

'Why didn't you ask Ciaran for his soul?' Ronan frowned.

'He doesn't have one, not as you do. His spirit, his essence, is part of the Sea. It belongs to her. He can't give it away. _Your_ soul, however, is entirely yours to do with as you wish.'

Ronan had thought her wanting Ciaran's voice to be bad, but this defied his expectations.

'That's a lot you're asking for.'

'It's a lot you want.'

'Why do you want Ciaran's voice?'

She chuckled. 'If you could have the power to make the Sea listen to you, wouldn't you want it as well?'

Probably. But Ciaran giving up his voice wasn't an option for Ronan, and so he remained silent, not sure what to say.

The sea witch chuckled again, and something soft and wet suddenly landed against Ronan's chest. Clumsily he caught it before it fell, the texture strange in his hands, and looked to where the sea witch's shape was.

'Think on it. Once you're ready to make a deal, come back here at night and use this. I'll come to you.'

Movement in the darkness, and the next moment, a shape had disappeared in the waves, the sea swallowing it up. Ronan was left alone, holding the wet satchel, and feeling even less reassured than he did before.

He managed to light the lantern again and made his way home, careful not to disturb his parents as he settled into bed after hiding the sea witch's satchel beneath it.

Morning told him it was made of an uniform, leathery sort of material, the kind Ronan hadn't encountered before. Gingerly he felt around it, trying to discern what was in it, and was left rather disappointed. It seemed to be round, hard pebbles, but Ronan wouldn't tempt fate by opening the satchel.

He was in a brooding mood when making his obligatory visit to Old Sean, and it wasn't helped when he realised Ciaran and him were at an impasse. The old man wouldn't help them, and the sea witch's demands were... something.

'Ronan. What are you up to, lad?' Old Sean asked him, watching him closely, and Ronan felt a flare of irritation. He didn't reply, and the old man sighed. 'Even if I don't approve, you can tell me. It'd be worse if you did something foolish and rash. The fact I think you're making a mistake doesn't mean I wish to see you get hurt. There's nothing I can do to stop you anyway. The Sea is deaf to me, and I'm just an old man no one takes very seriously. At least tell me what you're doing.'

Ronan didn't reply at first, pondering on that as he filed a few splinters off the corner of the small table. He didn't have to, it was work easy enough the old man would have managed on his own, but Ronan had spotted the small damage just now and it cost him nothing.

'If you promise not to try and ruin things,' he eventually said. Old Sean might not have any influence on the surface, but who really knew?

'Ruin things? No, my lad. I want you both to not make a mistake. But I'll promise not to interfere, if that's what you mean.'

'Right,' Ronan replied, biting back his own opinion. 'Thanks.'

A short silence, and eventually Ronan was filing away at the good wood until he stopped and shot Old Sean a glance.

'Ciaran went to see the sea witch. I also spoke to her yesterday night.'

'The _what_?! Are you mad? Don't tell me you made a deal with her!'

'No. But if we did, it'd be none of your business.'

' _Ronan_. Lad, stop being stubborn and listen to me. You don't want the sea witch's help. Yes, she will give you your heart's desire, that is part of the contract, but she will ask for the most valuable thing you have in return. Even those who think they have nothing left to lose are wrong. There is always something of value in every individual, and that is precisely what she will ask for. Don't underestimate that.'

It wasn't too far off from Ronan's own opinion, and he frowned.

'Did you ask for her help as well, before you did it yourself?'

'No. Anything would have been a better alternative than making a deal with the sea witch. Ciaran is out of his mind to have gone and seen her. Neither of you should get involved with her. What does she want?'

Ronan couldn't exactly defend the sea witch's demands, and it irritated him to more or less prove Old Sean right. Still, not answering wouldn't refute Old Sean's suppositions, and would probably be a bit of a childish thing to do.

'She wants Ciaran's voice or my soul.'

Silence, and another glance told Ronan the old man was staring at him.

'Don't tell me either of you are thinking of agreeing to that,' Old Sean eventually said, sounding incredulous.

Ronan bit the inside of his cheek before he answered. 'So far, it's the best chance we've got.'

'You can't be - Ronan. Neither of you have any idea what you'll give up. The sea witch never asks for trifles, even if they might appear that way in your desperation. Don't do anything hasty.'

'Well, what other options do we have?' Ronan bit out. 'You won't help us, and I don't know of another way!'

'Don't try to make me feel guilty. You can't ask me to be complicit in something I believe will make you miserable. But neither do I wish to see you fail out of spite, even if I think you're wrong - I'm only trying to warn you. Your people have a good phrase for that: marry in haste, repent at leisure. I would just ask you to consider what you're doing carefully. You can't undo a contract with the sea witch, nor a spell as the one I used. Are you sure this is the life you want? For the both of you?'

Ronan clenched his jaw. There really was only one answer he had.

'I love him. I'll come by tomorrow again,' he replied, and left.

His remaining ire he let out on his boat, giving it a kick as he pushed it out into the waves, and tried to get his temper under control before Ciaran came.

Predictably, Ciaran's first question was about Ronan's meeting with the sea witch.

'What did she say?' he asked, as soon as he'd surfaced.

Ronan didn't know how to explain it, and tried delaying the inevitable. 'Come up here first and give me a kiss,' he said.

Ciaran was happy to do all that, but as soon as they were panting for air, he asked again.

'What did she say?'

'She... well.' Ronan weighed his words. He didn't want to lie, but he also didn't want Ciaran to feel pressured into agreeing to the sea witch's demand; in the grand scheme of things, a voice was probably less of a sacrifice than a soul. Regardless of that fact, Ronan didn't want Ciaran rushing to the sea witch because his little merman thought they had no choice. 'I don't think either of us would be well-served agreeing to what she wants.'

'Why? What did she say?'

'She said she could turn me into a merman if I gave her my soul.'

Ciaran blinked. 'Your - oh. Isn't that what makes you a land-dweller? A human? Old Sean said it was a gift from your god. Like my voice so the Sea can hear me. It's what makes you _you_. Oh,' he sighed, sounding awfully defeated. 'Well. I guess we're stuck.'

His face fell, and Ronan's heart clenched. 'Don't think that way,' he said. 'We'll find a solution. We'll just... have to get creative. But there must have been a reason we fell in love, and I won't be told I can't be with you.'

Ciaran smiled, small but a tentative spark returned to his eyes. 'You're right. I'm a bit out of ideas, though. I really thought the sea witch would be it.'

'Who is she?' Ronan couldn't help asking. 'I didn't really see her.'

'Well, neither has anyone, to be honest,' Ciaran admitted. 'She lives deep down, and she never really shows herself even to those who visit to ask for her help. I'm not even too sure _what_ she is, exactly. She's not one of us, but she's not like the Sea's subjects either. Most of us avoid her, to be honest. Well, all of us. Everyone knows where she lives but no one dares go there except when they really need something.'

'And you went there on your own?' Ronan questioned, not liking the thought at all. No one knew what lay at the bottom of the ocean floor, what mysteries the sea hid deep inside her waters, but Ciaran's vague description of the sea witch's abode did not sound like a place he wanted his merman to go to.

Ciaran had the grace to look a little sheepish as he bit his lip. 'It's not really dangerous,' he defended. 'The sea witch's not closed to visitors, she's not opposed to people coming to ask for her help. It's just that no one goes there because no one wants to.'

'I still don't want you to return there. I don't think we'll call upon her help anyway, so please just... stay away from any creepy places.'

Ciaran laughed at that. 'Fine. For now, I'll stay away.'

'For _ever_ , unless we agree otherwise. Promise me, Ciaran.'

'You're exaggerating,' Ciaran laughed. 'But if it will put your mind at ease, I'll promise.'

'Thank you,' Ronan smiled, and pressed a kiss to Ciaran's hair.

Their unresolved dilemma hung over them whilst Ronan fished, but he had nothing helpful to add and neither, it seemed, did Ciaran. For now they were stuck, and so, unwilling to spend the day in brooding silence, they talked of other things, though it was hard to forget the underlying issue.

Ronan hated to see his little merman go with worry in his eyes at the end of the day, but he didn't know how to solve their problem. It made him grit his teeth in frustration after Ciaran had left, _loathing_ that quiet unhappiness Ciaran hadn't quite succeeded in hiding, and unable to do anything about it.

For a while he remained in his spot, staring at the waves and hoping a solution might come to him, but none did. Sighing, he was ready to let the sail down and finally return home when a splatter of water suddenly hit him sideways.

'What - !'

'How _could_ you!'

Ronan recognised that voice before he'd even turned around, and his stomach sank a little when he was met with furious blue eyes in confirmation.

'I - '

'You promised!' the dark-haired mermaid hissed, her eyes narrowed, and she was ready to hit Ronan with another splash when her blonde companion seized her wrist.

'Dearest, don't!'

'He _promised_!'

'I didn't!' Ronan defended. 'I said - '

'Don't you care about him?! I thought you did! He went to see the sea witch! The _sea witch_! That conniving - '

'I didn't tell him to! And he would have done it anyway, I can't control - '

'You horrible - '

'Stop it!' the blonde repeated more firmly. 'Stop it, darling. He's a land-dweller. He doesn't understand.'

'But we _told_ him - '

'He doesn't understand.'

Ronan bit back an unkind remark, glad the dark-haired one seemed to try and rein in her temper, though her expression was no less furious.

'How can we make it any more clear to you?' she snapped at Ronan. 'This will only end badly!'

'We're doing our best,' Ronan tried. 'I promise I don't want to see Ciaran get hurt, and I won't allow it, but if we find a way that won't hurt either of us, then we'll try. I'm sorry, but I won't be told we can't even _try_ to be together.'

'You're so stupid! You don't - '

' _Dearest_ ,' the blonde said, and the dark-haired mermaid hit the water with an open palm in clear frustration but allowed her companion to take over. 'Land-dweller. Listen. Our gift can't become human. Don't you know he's not like you? He's bound to the Sea. One day he'll want to return, but he won't be able to. It _will_ hurt him.'

'I'm not _forcing_ him to do anything,' Ronan defended, irritated they seemed to think Ciaran had no mind of his own. 'It's his choice to make, and if he - '

'But he _wouldn't_ if you didn't encourage him!' the dark-haired mermaid snarled, her small bout of patience apparently over.

'I'm not going - '

'Do you _want_ him to turn into sea foam? Or worse?'

'Worse?'

'What do you think he'll eventually become if he leaves the Sea? Once you're gone, he'll want to return, but she won't have him. Land-dwellers are mortal. So will he be, and then what? If the Sea won't turn him into sea foam, what will he become? A song of misery haunting the shores, belonging not on land but banned from the water? Is that what you want?'

_No._ Ronan was speechless, his mind boggling at the horror of such a scenario. He suddenly remembered Old Sean telling them something similar, wishing for the sea to take him back so he could rest, but it had been swept aside by the bitterness of the old man refusing to help them. Ronan's frustration had made him dismiss the old man's concern, but he'd also assumed that, if he gave Ciaran a long, happy and fulfilled life on land, his little merman wouldn't miss the sea.

But the sea witch had said the same, Ronan abruptly realised, implying Ciaran's tie to the sea to be part of his entire being. She couldn't ask of Ciaran what she asked of Ronan, but what she _had_ asked had rattled Ronan so much he'd been entirely focused on that, and not reflected on the implications.

'Don't think the Sea wouldn't reject him,' the blonde said into the silence. 'It was before our gift's time, but we remember. Perhaps he told you of the tale, the child foolish enough to use a song against the Sea - and how he became a land-dweller. But I doubt he told you the second part, because no one talks of it. It's even worse than betraying the Sea. It's her refusing one of her children, when he sang and asked for her to take him back. There is nothing more heartbreaking than seeing her ignore a song meant for her. It's inconceivable. It's against all that's right. Yet he betrayed her first, and if our gift, your Ciaran, does so as well, her response will be the same. Do you truly want to condemn him to an eternity of suffering for a few decades of what he thinks might give him happiness?'

Ronan had no answer. _No_ , he wanted to say, everything about it making him feel ill, but _no_ also meant giving up Ciaran, and -

'What are you doing?'

Ronan's gaze snapped up, his heat missing a beat and stomach twisting when he saw Ciaran several yards away, looking at them with a frown.

The two mermaids were even more startled, making noises of surprises. 'Oh! Ah - what are you doing here, precious? Didn't you... go home?'

'I saw you,' Ciaran frowned, and came closer. 'What are you talking to him about?'

The mermaids exchanged glances, then the blonde sighed and the dark-haired one's face hardened. 'We need to have a conversation that's long overdue, precious. Home, _now_.'

Without sparing Ronan another word or glance, the two mermaids disappeared into the water.

'Ciaran - '

'Don't worry,' Ciaran smiled up at him, though it was rather nervous. 'They didn't do anything, did they? It'll be fine. I promise we'll see each other tomorrow.'

'All right,' Ronan replied, feeling the furthest from _all right_ , and the next moment, Ciaran was gone as well.

Ronan was in a sombre mood that evening, the mermaids' words not leaving his head.

Was that really what awaited Ciaran if Ronan didn't...

What was he even supposed to do? Reject Ciaran? Tell him he'd changed his mind? Ronan had never been a good liar and this would be such a tremendous falsehood Ciaran would see right through him.

Or perhaps Ciaran would change his mind, after talking with his mothers? Perhaps his little merman hadn't fully realised the implications of his decision, but the two mermaids would make sure to clear up any misunderstandings.

Ronan couldn't blame them, nor Ciaran if Ciaran recanted his wish to become human. It would hurt something terrible but the thought of Ciaran suffering hurt even more.

It was impossible to fall asleep that night. Ronan tossed so much he worried the bed might break, and in the end stood up to pace around instead.

There _had_ to be a way, somehow. Ronan's mind was spinning with unanswered questions, and eventually, his eyes landed on the sea witch's pouch.

He was loathe to call upon her, but if that was the only way...

With trembling fingers, Ronan dressed himself and left the house, clutching the satchel tightly.

He returned to the small bay, setting down his lantern to open the satchel. Not knowing what was inside, he didn't much fancy putting his hand in it, so it was with a bit of fiddling that he eventually managed to make one of the pebbles roll out on to the sand.

It didn't look like much, smooth and dark, and Ronan prodded it with a stick. Was he meant to kick it into the water? Probably.

So he did, and quickly enough, the pebble reached the first laps of water.

Immediately it began to sizzle, and the next moment, the stone had uncoiled into something long and dark, wiggling in the wet sand until the next wave pulled it into the sea.

Ronan stared after it, the repulsive, worm-like thing, and with a shudder dropped the satchel with the remaining stones on to the dry sand. He'd slept with that under his bed? Not the nicest thought.

When his lantern went out, it still made him jump, but this time, he expected the cold, smooth voice that followed.

'Well. Are you ready to make a deal, pretty man?'

Ronan swallowed, steeling himself. 'I have some questions first.'

'I suppose there's no harm in that,' the sea witch chuckled, two orbs in the darkness Ronan's only company. 'Come, then. Don't be shy.'

'What happened to the mermaid you helped previously? Did she... turn into sea foam?'

'I wouldn't know,' the sea witch replied amusedly. 'I'm not the Sea. But the mermaid's dilemma was another; she still had to gain the land-dweller's affections. Whether she did, and lived happily as a human, or didn't, and lost her human form to become sea foam, I don't know.'

'Your spell is reversible? I mean, for merfolk?'

'Under certain conditions. But Ciaran already has your affections, so I wouldn't worry about that.'

'But when I... die?'

'I can't undo what love has created. Your death won't change that.'

The sea witch doubtlessly thought she was being reassuring, but Ronan had hoped for the opposite. Or something. _Anything_ , that meant Ciaran wouldn't end up in pain.

'But you should remember one thing,' the sea witch continued. 'Regardless of how the girl ended, she only got that chance to begin with because of me. I'm the only one who can fulfil that dream of yours, pretty man.'

Ronan mulled on that, and frowned. 'You're the only reason the mermaid was able to leave the sea. Without you, she'd have stayed.'

'Yes. The same is true for you and Ciaran.'

'If that's the case, why isn't the sea angry at you as well? You helped one of her children betray her, yet here you still are.'

A surprised chuckle. 'That is true, pretty man. But the girl or Ciaran and I, we are quite different. I didn't make that choice for them. Ultimately, it was their decision.'

'That doesn't answer my question. Why isn't the sea angry at you?'

'I didn't reject her.'

Not much of an answer, but it seemed Ronan wouldn't get more out of her. 'Is there a way to make... Ciaran not miss the sea?' he asked, aware he sounded awfully clumsy but not knowing how to phrase it.

'Not miss the sea?'

'That will make him... not want to turn into sea foam or worse.'

The sea witch didn't answer at once, Ronan's heart beating furiously as he waited in anticipation.

'That is beyond my powers,' the sea witch eventually replied. 'That is beyond anyone's power. To do that, the Sea would have to renounce her claim on Ciaran. Unbind his spirit from her, so it becomes like yours, and it would be entirely his. Then he could choose the place that brings him happiness. But as it is, he is bound to her, by the fact she gave it to him. She will never undo that, however. He is her child, that which is most precious to her. If Ciaran turns into a land-dweller, you can give him a happy life, but what happens to him after is for the Sea to decide. However, if you become a child of hers, none of that will matter. Both of you will be forever in her care, and together. Isn't that a much sweeter life?'

'I have responsibilities on land,' Ronan replied. 'And I promised Ciaran - '

'Not to do anything without his approval, as he promised to you? Come, don't worry. Do you truly think, if you came to him as a merman, that he would reject you? Of course not. He might be a little upset, but he won't scorn you or your sacrifice by refusing you. He wouldn't love you if he did. Just give me your soul, pretty man. It won't hurt, and you'll know eternal happiness. Think of Ciaran's smile when he realises you will have eternity together.'

It certainly sounded beguiling, the sea witch's voice worming its way into Ronan's ears and making him shudder. It _would_ be so easy, and then all their problems would be over. Ciaran and him, together at last, and - 

Something cold touched his cheek, and Ronan snapped out of his daze. Somehow, he'd gotten closer to the sea witch's shadow, and suddenly felt surrounded by it. He stumbled back, slapping at the tendrils grazing his skin.

'Stop that! I - '

'You think too much,' the sea witch purred, low and sweet. 'Just think of Ciaran. Think of Ciaran, and say yes. Say yes to _him_.'

'No! No, I - '

'You would say no?' was the reply, and Ronan thought he'd hallucinated when it seemed to him to be Ciaran's voice. 'You would really say no?'

It threw Ronan off, mind reeling as he looked around. Was it really his merman, or - 

'Please don't say no.'

_I couldn't say no to you_ , Ronan almost replied out of sheer instinct, but in that moment, his gaze went back to the shadows, and the two bright orbs glowing there.

The sea witch.

' _Stop it_!' Ronan shouted, batting another tendril off his face, where it had begun creeping from his chin to his mouth. 'Stop that, I'm not giving you my soul!'

For an instant it seemed everything stilled, then the shadows around Ronan retreated.

'Such a pity,' the sea witch purred, her voice like ice down Ronan's back. 'It's such a pretty soul, too. Well, if your little heartthrob isn't more reasonable, then I suppose there'll be no happy ending for you.'

She laughed and the next moment, the two orbs were gone, and a shape had disappeared into the sea.

Ronan was left panting, heart pounding wildly, and shakily wiped off sweat beading on his brow.

He hoped Ciaran never went near her again. It seemed she wasn't above tricks to get what she wanted, and he didn't want his eager-to-please, sweet merman falling into her traps.

But for all the fright she'd given him, she'd also given him some valuable information.

_The Sea would have to renounce her claim on Ciaran._ That, it seemed, was the only way to guarantee Ciaran's enduring happiness if he came on land.

It was a bit of a tall order, but at least it was _something_ , and perhaps even an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the lovely feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

The lighthouse was empty the next morning. The windows were closed and it was neat, but no trace of Old Sean. Ronan called out and received no answer, except for a gull tapping the glass with its beak as it waited for Old Sean's morning treats.

Frowning, Ronan went down the stairs and checked the little storages at the bottom, but they too were empty. He called again, then went out and shouted louder.

'Old Sean!'

'Ronan! Down here!'

It was Ciaran's voice. Both worried and curious, Ronan followed it to the edge of the cliff and, at the bottom of a very narrow path in the rock leading to the sea, saw Ciaran with the old man.

Old Sean looked up at him and waved, and Ronan was equally relieved and annoyed. Trying not to slip in his haste, he quickly went down the path.

'Already here, lad?' Old Sean greeted him. He was all right, Ronan noted, hunching whilst Ciaran was in the water at his feet.

'You gave me a fright,' Ronan frowned. 'Hello, Ciaran.'

'Hello Ronan,' his little merman smiled. 'I'm sorry, it was my fault. I asked him to come down and talk to me.'

'Oh,' Ronan replied, and his frown deepened. He wasn't sure what to make of that. 'I've got things for you,' he said to Old Sean. 'Do you need help getting back up there again?'

'I'll be all right, thank you,' Old Sean smiled. 'Go on ahead, Ronan. I think you two have a lot to discuss.'

That was true, but Ronan didn't like the implications in the old man's words. What had Ciaran and him talked about? What had Ciaran wanted to know?

He glanced at his little merman, but Ciaran only smiled in return. 'Will I see you as usual?'

'Yes,' Ronan nodded, and in spite of everything, his stomach did a little flip at Ciaran's smile. 'I'll try to be there soon.'

Ignoring Old Sean's reassurances he was fine on his own, Ronan assisted the old man back to the top of the cliff and into the lighthouse.

'What did Ciaran want to talk about?' Ronan finally asked once in the main room of the lighthouse.

Old Sean sat down in a chair with a slight groan before answering. 'He just wished to know about life on land.'

'Ah,' Ronan answered, and didn't know what else to add.

'Ronan, lad,' Old Sean said, whilst Ronan emptied the habitual basket. 'I promise I did my best not to make it more difficult. For either of you.'

'No,' Ronan replied, forcing the words out even as his throat clogged up. 'No, you were right. You were right to try to warn us. I just didn't want to hear it. But... I don't want to hurt Ciaran. Do you think there might be a way for the sea to let go of him?'

'Let go of him?' Old Sean repeated with a frown, before his face cleared and he seemed stupefied at the mere suggestion. 'I don't see how. I honestly can't think of any way to make that happen.'

'Right,' Ronan replied, feeling rather deflated but not willing to let go of his idea yet. 'Thank you.'

'Don't do anything rash, lad. And don't go to the sea witch. She's crafty, and there's a high chance you'll regret it.'

'I'll try not to,' Ronan answered, and bade Old Sean goodbye before returning home.

A thought struck him as he handed his mother the empty basket and was given his lunch in turn.

'Mum, how would you feel if I ran away?' he blurted out.

His mother stared at him, utterly nonplussed, before shaking her head in incomprehension. 'What stupid question is that? How do you think I'd feel? Now hurry up before you miss the tide.'

It _was_ a stupid question, of course. Ronan knew that, but hearing his mother's answer helped something take shape inside his head as he mulled over his last conversation with the sea witch.

'Ronan!' Ciaran greeted him jovially, but frowned when he met Ronan's eyes. 'Are you upset? You seemed so sad earlier. Did something happen?'

 _You look worried as well_ , Ronan wanted to answer, because there was restlessness in his little merman's eyes, but instead he smiled.

'Not really, but there are things I think... we need to talk about.'

Ciaran bit his lip, a nervous twitch in his fingers where his hand rested against the hull. 'They told you the same things they told me, didn't they?'

'Yes, I think so,' Ronan replied, an uncomfortable stutter in his heartbeat. 'But come on up, and we'll sort it out.'

Ciaran did, and there was something almost desperate in the way he kissed Ronan back, but Ronan refused to let the small panic at the back of his mind grow. He had _something_ that resembled an idea still.

'I hope I didn't upset you by talking to Old Sean,' Ciaran said after they'd parted, his hands on either sides of Ronan's face and his eyes flitting over it nervously. 'I know you're still a bit angry with him but I think - I think he means well and he'd know how it is.'

'I'm not upset with you and I'm not angry at him any more,' Ronan replied, covering Ciaran's hands with his own and giving them a little squeeze. 'Well, I was, but as you say... I think he meant well. And there's certainly a lot I hadn't - well, didn't want to consider. I'm sorry. I didn't really think about how it'd be for you after I'm gone, but I should have.'

'Don't talk of that,' Ciaran said, a twitch in his jaw and at the corners of his eyes. 'I don't want to think about it. It's not important - '

'But it _is_. I _can't_ be happy knowing that's how you might end up.'

'But I'd rather be happy with _you_ , even if only for a while, than not at all. Doesn't that make sense?'

Ronan loved him. 'I feel the same way, but - '

'Then _there_. It's not important.'

'That's - '

'Are you saying you no longer want to be with me?'

'No!' Ronan exclaimed. 'No, I do. More than anything. But I _refuse_ to dismiss that. I want you to be happy _always_. But look, listen - maybe there's a way. I talked to the sea witch again yesterday.'

'You didn't do anything, did you??' Ciaran gasped, removing his hands from Ronan's face to move back a little and look him up and down in a panicked way.

'No, no! No, Ciaran, I'm fine. Nothing happened. I'm sorry, I know we agreed not to talk to her again, but I had questions, and I think... I think she gave me answers.'

Ronan relayed his conversation with the sea witch, and several times, Ciaran frowned, though he didn't interrupt. When Ronan was done, his little merman was silent for a few moments.

'Do you think there might be a way?' Ronan finally said. 'Do you think there might be a way, or something we could do, to persuade the sea to let go of you?'

'I...' Ciaran replied, but his mind seemed elsewhere. 'What she said doesn't make sense. The sea witch is wrong. I'm not rejecting the Sea. How could I? I love her. The fact I love you doesn't mean I no longer love her. I just - hum.'

'But maybe that's not how it seems to her,' Ronan answered, thinking of his mother's expression and words earlier. 'Maybe the fact you want to just _leave_ is... upsetting to her.'

'But she won't listen if I try to explain,' Ciaran frowned, unhappiness in every line on his face. 'You saw how she reacted.'

'I know, but maybe... maybe there's something we could do? To at least appease her, so she won't reject you?'

Ciaran's frown deepened as he pondered, and Ronan's heart missed a beat when stubborn resolve eventually settled over Ciaran's face.

'What are you thinking?' he asked.

'I'm thinking... I'm thinking maybe you are right. But... I need a bit more time, to make sure. I have to be sure I'm not wrong. And I'm thinking we'll need to talk to Old Sean. Do you suppose he can come see us tomorrow? At the spot where I talked to him today?'

'What do you mean to do?' Ronan asked, just a tad unnerved by Ciaran's vagueness.

'Nothing. I mean...' Ciaran bit his lip. 'Maybe we - _I_ \- should try singing to the Sea again. But differently. I don't really know how yet. But _maybe_ if I find the right song, she'll listen. I don't want to do that here, or now, though. If I anger her again, she might drown you or others.'

Ronan had to concede to that, though his heart still did a nervous little stutter. 'All right. I'll let you... do whatever you think might work. I'll ask Old Sean tomorrow morning.'

'Thank you,' Ciaran smiled.

It was with a knot in his stomach Ronan bade Ciaran goodbye at the end of the day. For all that Ciaran spoke fondly of the sea and didn't appear frightened of her, to Ronan there was still something harrowing in leaving his darling alone at her mercy, kindly disposed towards Ciaran as she might be.

True, at present there was nothing Ronan could do to help Ciaran even if she did turn her anger towards his little merman, but at least _being_ there would have given him a chance to do _something_ if Ciaran was in trouble.

His parents looked at him oddly that evening over the dinner table, and Ronan did his best not to be conspicuous with overt restlessness.

Unsuccessfully.

'Ronan,' his father said, as they were finishing their meal. 'What is going on with you? Your mother said you're thinking of running away. Have you lost your mind, son?'

'You haven't been the same since that terrible storm,' his mother continued, her eyes wide and worried. 'Are you scared of going out at sea? I told you he should go with a friend!' she accused his father, before looking back at Ronan. 'Or is it the girl? Is she asking for something? Do you think we might not approve? I'm sure it can be fixed without you two eloping!'

'Err,' Ronan stuttered, not knowing what to answer.

'Or did you do something? Did you gamble, Ronan? Do you owe money to someone? Is it more than we can afford?'

'No!' Ronan exclaimed, angry at himself over the obvious worry in their faces. They already didn't have much, and if they thought they'd have to hand over the little they had to keep him out of a workhouse for unpaid debts - 'No, I don't owe money to anyone. I didn't gamble. I promise. I just - err. It's nothing.'

'Why are you thinking of running away?' his mother pressed. 'Where would you go?'

'I'm not thinking of it, Mum. I'm sorry, it was just a stupid question. I promise nothing's wrong, please forget it.'

'But it's not true, look at you! You were so happy and now you're always frowning and you never smile. It's a girl, isn't it? Do her parents not approve? Who is it, Ronan? We'll go talk to them, I'm sure we can sort this out.'

'It's not a girl,' Ronan finally forced out.

'No?' His mother looked surprised for a moment. 'But it's someone?'

'Yes,' he admitted.

She exchanged a quick glance with his father. 'Well, it still stands. What are they asking for? What is their family asking for? Is it the younger son of the baker? I know he's been looking at you.'

'What?' Ronan sputtered. If it was true, he hadn't noticed it. 'No. No, I... I don't want to talk about it. Please, Mum. I promise I won't run away or cause you trouble. Please just drop it.'

His father frowned and his mother's face fell, but she reached out a hand to stroke his hair.

'You're a wonderful lad, Ronan. If they don't want you, you'll find someone better.'

Ronan had to smile at that, but he doubted it. No one was better than Ciaran.

The night was surprisingly quiet, or if there was unrest, Ronan didn't notice it. The sky the next morning was blue, the only white the flying sea birds as they circled in the air for their breakfast.

Predictably, many of them were already seated along the rooftop of the lighthouse, crying impatiently as they waited for Old Sean to throw them scraps. Somehow, they had identified Ronan as the bringer of food before Old Sean gave it to them, and they greeted Ronan with the entitlement of spoilt pets as their cries got louder.

Ronan ignored them and entered the lighthouse, relieved to find Old Sean in his habitual spot this time.

'Ciaran wants to talk to you,' he said after exchanging greetings. 'Down there, where you spoke yesterday. Do you have a few minutes?'

'Certainly. Let me just feed the hungry.'

'You're only encouraging them, you know. You'll never get them off your back now.'

'That's all right,' Old Sean chuckled. 'It's nice to have company, even if it's an opportunistic one. They're breeding, you know. They have chicks to feed.'

'I'm sure they'd manage on their own,' Ronan replied. 'You can't hope to feed the whole colony.'

'That'd be a sight,' Old Sean laughed, and threw a few more crumbs out of the window before closing it. 'Very well now. Let us go see Ciaran.'

Ronan went first down the narrow path, keeping an eye on the old man to catch him if he stumbled, and so they reached the water.

'I don't really know where - ' Ronan began, but the word had barely left his mouth that Ciaran appeared.

'Here you are,' he beamed. 'Thank you for coming, Old Sean.'

'You look happier,' the old man chuckled.

'I am,' Ciaran replied. 'Ronan and I talked. And I think there might be a way. I'd need your help, though, but I'll help you as well.'

'What do you mean?' Old Sean asked, and Ronan was equally curious.

'You don't want to help me because you're worried the Sea will no longer accept me afterwards. But if she agrees to let me go, then you'd have no more objections. So here's my deal to you - if you agree to show me the song you used to become a land-dweller, I'll sing to the Sea on your behalf. I'll make your case and ask her to forgive you. If she does, and realises we'll always love her in spite of anything else, I'll ask her to allow me to be with Ronan.'

Both Ronan and Old Sean stared at him, and Ronan was the first to regain his speech.

'Do you - are you serious? Do you honestly think that might work?'

'Maybe it will,' Ciaran replied. 'I think it's worth the try. What do you say, Old Sean?'

The old man fixated Ciaran for a moment before replying. 'Do you mean it?' he eventually asked, a slightly hoarse note in his voice. 'Would you really intercede on my behalf?'

'Yes,' Ciaran replied earnestly. 'I will. She won't ignore me, and if she does, I'll ask others to sing with me as well.'

'Who? Who'd be willing to help you?'

'Those that want to see me happy.'

Ronan shot Ciaran a surprised glance. 'I thought they disapproved.'

'They do. But even so, Old Sean's misery has nothing to do with me.'

'Have you told them what you've asked for in exchange?'

'I told them what I told you, that if the Sea can forgive Old Sean, she can forgive me as well. Isn't that what they're worried about? Regardless of anything else, I'll be with you, Ronan. It's just a matter of how, and I think they know that.'

Ronan was left a little speechless by Ciaran's unerring will to have a shared future, his heart feeling too small for all the affection he had for his little merman and more than a tad humbled by his devotion.

'So, Old Sean?' Ciaran insisted, looking at the old man intently.

Old Sean stared at him for another moment before giving a disbelieving little shake of his head. 'You know I can't refuse what you're offering me.'

'So do we have a deal?'

'Yes,' Old Sean replied gravelly. 'But I hope this is indeed what you want. If you can make our cases to the Sea, I'll teach you the song to become a land-dweller.'

'Thank you!' Ciaran beamed, looking so happy it made Ronan smile as well. 'See, Ronan? Soon we'll be together!'

'I can't wait,' Ronan chuckled, swept up in Ciaran's enthusiasm, and leant down take one of his little merman's hands in his to kiss the inside of his palm.

'It's not done yet,' Old Sean reminded them. 'There is no guarantee the Sea will want to hear any of this.'

Perhaps not. But they were getting closer to a solution, and the thought made Ronan's heart skip a beat.

'Ronan,' Old Sean pulled him from his daydream. 'I'm going to need your help when we do this.'

'Anything,' Ronan replied at once.

'No matter the outcome, I doubt the Sea will enjoy what she'll get to hear. She will be angry, even if we hope it won't stay that way. But I'll need you to take over from me in the lighthouse until it's finished.'

'I'll do it,' Ronan nodded. 'When do you plan on trying, Ciaran?'

'Tonight.'

' _Tonight_?'

'Why wait?'

Why indeed, Ronan supposed, and it both elated and terrified him to know that, by tomorrow, they'd know if their dream had any chance of becoming reality. It was almost too soon, because Ronan didn't know what would happen if the sea refused. Ciaran seemed determined to succeed at any cost, but Ronan didn't want to find out just how high that might be.

'Can you come to the bay where we first met tonight?' Ciaran asked Old Sean.

'Yes. Ronan?'

'I'll tell my parents you're feeling unwell and I'm helping you,' Ronan offered, and the old man nodded. 'I think it'll be all right.'

'Great,' Ciaran smiled. 'Then it's settled. Ronan, we'll see each other in just a moment, won't we?'

'Yes,' Ronan nodded, and after a last smile, Ciaran disappeared.

It was quiet for an instant, then Old Sean raised his gaze from the sea to Ronan.

'If you have any doubts, now is the time. If you are unsure in any way that Ciaran is the one you want to spend your life with, then please say so. It's better to be safe than be sorry, and if at a later date, you find you truly do want him, we can always try then. But please, don't allow him to leave his home if you can't give him another one.'

'No,' Ronan replied, and had never been more sure. 'I love him. I love him so much. I want to show him everything and make him happy. If anything... I'm worried it - ' _I_ ' - won't be enough.'

Old Sean smiled at him, soft and fond. 'Don't worry. You will be. As long as you love him, and try, you'll both find a way.'

Ronan nodded, his nervousness not entirely gone but at least somewhat reassured.

He helped Old Sean up the cliff again before returning home, and telling his mother he'd spend the night at the lighthouse because the old man wasn't feeling well.

'Oh, it had to happen,' his mother sighed. 'Everyone told him he'd catch a cold with that window nonsense, but he just wouldn't listen. Well, I hope it's nothing too bad. Come back here once you're done for the day and I'll have some soup you can bring him.'

So it was agreed, and Ronan left to go fishing.

It was strange pulling Ciaran out of the sea and watching him, sitting in his spot with his fish tail gracefully dangling into the water. Ronan had somewhat gotten used to the sight but still he couldn't stop staring, knowing, if they got their wish, that this would be the last time he saw it.

'You're quiet,' Ciaran remarked. 'Are you all right?'

'I am,' Ronan reassured him. 'I'm just... thinking about tonight. Are you worried?'

Ciaran bit his lip. 'I'm terrified,' he admitted, and Ronan wanted to squeeze him. 'It's what I want more than anything but... what if it doesn't work? And what if it _does_? Old Sean said your people are nice. That they help him, and you take care of him. That some things are strange but you just get used to it. I hope... I hope I'll do things right. He said people think he's crazy but he doesn't care, but I don't want people to think you're with a crazy person. I hope - I hope it'll be what you want, too.'

'You're already everything I want,' Ronan replied firmly, and moved to pass an arm around Ciaran's waist to hug him close, kissing his hair. 'And I don't care what anyone says. I know you're not crazy, I know you're wonderful, and brilliant, and I'm so lucky to have you. Nothing else matters.'

'Thank you,' Ciaran smiled, lovely and wide. 'I also hope... Well. Old Sean looks all right, doesn't he? I hope I'll look all right as well. I hope I don't mess up his song. How do you walk? Is it hard? He said it took a bit of practice but then it's just natural.'

'It's not hard,' Ronan chuckled. 'Toddlers can do it. Don't worry, I won't let you fall, but I know you'll have it mastered in no time. And then I'll teach you how to dance.'

'Dance?'

'Yes. It's a very specific way to move your feet to music, in tandem with another person.'

'Oh. Err, that sounds hard.'

'Maybe it is,' Ronan grinned impishly. 'But it's great fun, and I know you'll love it. Eventually. Once you can do it.'

Ciaran hummed with a smile. 'Well, as long as you don't make fun of me.'

'Perhaps only a little.'

'You're dreadful,' Ciaran laughed, and splashed Ronan with his tail.

Even with the anticipation of what was to come that night, the day passed quickly. When the sun began to set, Ronan caught Ciaran in his arms again before his little merman disappeared into the water.

'No matter what happens tonight, I love you,' he said, looking into Ciaran's lovely blue eyes. 'Even if it doesn't work. Even if something goes wrong. I love you and I'll be there to take care of you. Do you understand?'

'I know,' Ciaran replied, tracing the contours of Ronan's face with a finger as he smiled. 'I love you, too.' He leant forward, and Ronan kissed him deeply, savouring the dizzying taste and feel of Ciaran's mouth before they parted. 'I'll see you tomorrow morning.'

'All right,' Ronan nodded, and it was with his heart in his throat that he watched Ciaran slide back into the water.

Tomorrow morning. It seemed both too soon and an eternity away.

He returned to shore, hurrying through his routine to get back home, and his mother looked at him as though she wanted to comment on his restlessness but thankfully said nothing. She gave him a closed container and told him to be careful, it was soup and it was hot, and added a few more recommendations before sending him on his way.

Out of politeness, Ronan offered Old Sean the soup once he arrived at the lighthouse, but wasn't too disappointed when the old man chuckled and told him he could have it.

'Your mother is a dear woman,' he said. 'Give her my greetings and many thanks.'

'I will.'

The sun had finished setting and Old Sean had shown Ronan how to tend to the light, but the old man didn't leave just yet.

For several moments, he remained standing, looking around the room, and there was a slight tremor in his fingers where he held his lantern.

'It seems a little strange,' he said in a wistful voice, 'to think I might not see this place again after so many years. Even if there is nothing I desire more. It is still... well.'

'You were a great help to us. Everyone will miss you,' Ronan said sincerely.

'Ah, it was nothing,' Old Sean replied, but his eyes were elsewhere.

'It'll be all right,' Ronan tried. 'She can't... I mean, she can't do worse than ignore you, can she?'

Old Sean let out a small, slightly breathless chuckle, his eyes still wandering around. 'Probably not.'

'Then don't worry. It'll be fine. If it doesn't work, well, you can always come back here. My mum can make another batch of soup.'

This time, Old Sean looked at him, and his smile was small but genuine. 'Thank you, lad. If things turn out as I wish... With your mother's cooking as an encouragement, I'm sure you'll find another lighthouse keeper soon.'

'I hope so,' Ronan said, scratching the back of his head at this new problem. Admittedly, he hadn't given it much thought. 'I mean... at worst I suppose we'll all just have to do shifts.'

'Perhaps you can patch up the little house at the bottom at some point. It's large enough for a family, and maybe someone other than an old loner might wish to live here,' Old Sean smiled. 'The view is certainly lovely.'

'There's an idea,' Ronan agreed. 'Maybe we could do that, some of my mates and I. Thank you, Old Sean. For everything. Really. I'm sorry I thought and called you crazy before.'

'Don't apologise,' Old Sean laughed, and his eyes twinkled. 'I'd have been worried if you hadn't. Take care, Ronan. Hopefully, tomorrow morning, you'll find the happiness you so desire.'

'Thank you,' Ronan replied. It felt a little inadequate, and he bit the inside of his cheek as he tried to find the right words.

When Old Sean shook his hand and affectionately squeezed his shoulder, Ronan crushed his hand back, not sure how to say what he felt.

The old man smiled fondly. 'I've never had a son, or grandson, to call my own, but if I had, I'd have been proud if he'd turned out like you. You're a good soul. Take good care of Ciaran for all of us.'

Something clogged up inside Ronan's throat, and he didn't really have words, but when the old man released his shoulder, he somehow found the courage to give him a quick, but heartfelt embrace before stepping back.

'Thank you,' he replied, blushing a little at his own awkwardness. 'I, um. All the best.'

Old Sean had looked stunned at first, but when it came, his smile seemed to melt his wrinkles away. 'You too, my lad.'

He turned and made his way towards the stairs. Slowly he descended, the light from his lantern disappearing with him and soon, so did the noise from his steps. A faraway, dull thud told Ronan the door at the bottom had closed, and he was left alone in the lighthouse.

The night would be a long one.

It was also a stormy one. Old Sean had been right in his prediction. The waves rose higher than trees, the wind howled strong enough to rattle the windows until Ronan feared they might crack, and lightening was the only thing piercing through the dark, heavy rain.

It continued on, and Ronan was getting mad with worry with every passing hour. His body should have been tired, from the day's activities and the previous uneasy nights, but he could barely sit still. Instead he paced, his footsteps drowned out by the tempest, and tried not to drive himself crazy by imagining all the ways it could go wrong.

What if this was one giant mistake? What if something happened to Ciaran? To Old Sean? What had Ronan _done_?

When the storm began to die down, Ronan didn't notice it at first. The wind dropped to a whisper and the rain tapped more than battered against the windows, but Ronan thought he'd gotten used to the noise. It took another while, and realising no bolt had lit up the night for too long, before he realised the worst had passed.

His heart stopped and stuttered and he rushed to the windows, uselessly trying see something. It was impossible, of course, and though Ronan wanted to run down to the bay and see what had happened, the night wasn't over yet. He needed to stay in the lighthouse until morning.

He didn't sleep a wink that night. He stared at the horizon, and when dawn began colouring the sea and sky a light yellow, Ronan grabbed a thick, woolly blanket and a bottle of strong spirits to race to the bay. He had no idea what he'd find and the idea he might be _too late_ if something had happened made his heart pound and lungs freeze.

He was entirely out of breath when he finally arrived at the bay, and in the first moments, he saw nothing.

Then he glimpsed the figure at the edge of the water, sitting on a low, flat rock with their back to him, and Ronan ran to them.

He recognised the black hair, and his heart wanted to leap out of his chest when the figure turned and Ciaran saw him.

'Oh!' Ciaran said, looking startled before he smiled. 'You're here.'

'Yes, are you - oh. You. I. I,' Ronan stuttered, almost stumbling over his own feet as he came to a halt next to his little - 'It worked,' he breathed, and could only stare in awe.

'I can move them like this,' Ciaran smiled, shy and a little insecure, as he swung his legs in the water. 'And I wanted to try walking, but I almost fell, so I thought I'd wait for you.'

'It's not easy on the pebbles,' Ronan replied stupidly, still unable to believe the marvel he was seeing. 'They're slippery.'

'Yes,' Ciaran chuckled softly. 'I hope it's not everywhere like that.'

'No, no. It's just, err, here.'

He stared for another moment, then abruptly remembered Ciaran must be _cold_ , sitting in nothing like that and his feet in the water.

'Here,' he said hastily, fumbling with the blanket as he wrapped it around Ciaran. 'So you don't catch a cold. How do you feel?'

'I don't know. How do I look? Is it all right?'

'Yes,' Ronan sputtered honestly. 'Yes, I - wow. You - wow. God, you - we - it _worked_!'

'It did,' Ciaran laughed, and when Ronan's awe finally made way for his delight and allowed him to smile, Ciaran smiled back. 'I'm so happy you're happy.'

'I am! And you? Are you happy, too?'

'You better make sure of that,' a female voice answered, and Ronan looked to the sea in surprise to see the two mermaids in the water. 'He did this for you, land-dweller. You better make certain he is happy.'

'I will,' he replied, instinctively tightening his hold around Ciaran. 'Every day. I promise.'

The mermaids didn't reply, instead approaching until they settled near Ciaran. Their tails matched the colours of the corals in their hair, a light red to a soft purple.

'Precious,' the dark-haired one said, then covered her mouth with her hands as her eyes seemed to well up with tears.

'Precious,' the blonde continued, her eyes red as she reached out to squeeze Ciaran's hand. 'Precious, don't forget us.'

'I'll never!' Ciaran replied, visibly distressed at the thought. 'How could I? You did so much for me. You were always there for me, and even now, when you didn't approve, you helped me because it made me happy. Thank you so much for everything. I'll never forget you.'

'She took away her blessing,' the dark-haired one said, removing her hands from her face to caress Ciaran's. 'I can't believe it.'

'I don't think she did,' Ciaran replied, and smiled. 'I think she gave me a new one. I'll be all right. I promise.'

They looked at him for a moment, then slowly, they smiled back. It was watery, but not quite as pained as Ronan would have thought.

'You look happy,' the blonde said. 'More happy than we dared to hope for. We will miss you, precious. We will miss you so much, but if the Sea can let you go, so can we. Just remember us fondly, as we'll remember you.'

'I will,' Ciaran promised. 'I love you both so much, and I'll never forget everything you did for me.'

'Take this,' the blonde continued, and dropped something into Ciaran's outstretched hand. 'We found this in a wreckage once, but we never found any use to it. Perhaps it will serve you on land.'

'Thank you,' Ciaran smiled.

They looked at one another for an instant, then they leant forward and embraced Ciaran tightly. It was fierce, and there were streaks down their cheeks when they eventually separated. The two mermaids each kissed Ciaran's forehead, then they looked at Ronan.

'Don't disappoint him.'

'I won't.'

One last look at Ciaran, and they were gone, their graceful shapes merging into the water.

Ronan looked down at Ciaran, giving him a little squeeze when Ciaran settled once more against him.

'Are you all right? What did they give you?'

'I don't really know,' Ciaran replied, opening his hand to show Ronan. 'It looks like a necklace. Is it?'

'It - wow. Yes. It's a golden necklace. You better hide it, or someone might take it.'

'Oh?' Ciaran played with the necklace for a moment. 'What is it good for?'

'It's jewellery. Rich people use it to, well, I guess look nice, and show they're rich.'

'So it's useless?'

'No, not at all.'

'Would you wear it? Or what would you do with it?'

'Me? Well, I guess I'd melt part of it to make two rings, and sell the rest and use that money for the house, make it bigger so we can all live comfortably. But it's yours. You should do with it what you want.'

'I don't know what to with it, though,' Ciaran replied, and smiled. 'I like your idea. We'll do that.'

'You don't have to sell a gift - '

'It doesn't mean anything to me. And if there's nothing else we can do with it, why keep it? You don't need it to look nice, and I don't want to wear it, so there's no point.'

Ronan had to concede to that. 'If that's what you want.'

'It is.'

Ciaran cuddled closer to him, and Ronan pressed tender kisses to his hair until he remembered something.

'Wait, where's Old Sean??'

'Don't worry about him,' Ciaran replied, moving to smile up at him. 'The Sea took him back.'

'She did? She really did? What happened?'

'She wasn't happy at first. At all. It was almost frightening, to be honest. She barely wanted to acknowledge my song, but I kept going, and when others began to sing with me, eventually she started listening. She was still angry, but she listened, and then... Then she even listened to Old Sean. She let him come beyond the waves when he was done. I think that's when he realised he was allowed back, and I knew she was no longer angry at me either. He taught me his song, and to be honest... I was a little frightened at first. I can't swim like this, but the Sea washed me out here, and when she did... Something changed in me. It's true, you know. I can feel it. She took away the part that belonged to her. And Old Sean... He was gone when I came up here. She took him back. I'm so happy she did. Maybe now he'll finally be at peace.'

Ronan nodded, though his heart clenched at having lost his old friend nonetheless. 'But you?' he couldn't help asking. 'When you say...'

He trailed off, looking into Ciaran's eyes. Now that the shock had worn off, and he could begin to process the situation, he realised he didn't need to ask. He saw the change Ciaran had described; something in his gaze, which had always reminded Ronan of the sea, had changed. It had gone, but something else had replaced it.

'How do you feel?' he asked.

'I don't really know,' Ciaran admitted, glancing at the sea. The waves crested with foam were beginning to turn from golden to blue as the sun continued rising. 'It's very strange. It's a little... I don't know how to describe it. Before, I always knew where I was. I always knew who I was. I was the Sea's child, and I was always safe. I always knew where I belonged. Now... I don't know. I feel I don't really belong anywhere. I mean, I could go anywhere, couldn't I? I'm not tied to anything. And I don't really know who I am, or where it's safe. I feel... well. It's just me on this massive amount of land with nothing to guide me. It's very frightening, to be honest. Is this how it feels to be a human? You are very brave.'

Ciaran gave him a small smile at that, and Ronan's heart melted. ' _You_ are the bravest I know,' he replied honestly. 'You gave up everything you know for what you want, and that's something not everyone can do. But you're wrong about one thing, darling - it's not just you. It's you and me. You're not alone, and I know this might seem daunting now, but I'll give you another home. I'll bring you to my parents, and you'll belong to our family. I'll show you everything, teach you everything I know, and no matter what, you'll always be safe with me.'

'Do you think your parents will like me?'

'I'm very sure.'

Ronan could just about picture the scene when he got home, his mother assaulting Ciaran with every blanket in the house before giving him the largest bowl of soup they had. She'd fret over the poor ship-wrecked youth who'd lost his family, and offer him hospitality until he felt better. Of course, within a few days his parents would have understood Ronan never wanted Ciaran to leave, and they'd be utterly charmed by him as well and relieved Ronan seemed to have gotten over whomever had made him want to run away. Ciaran would listen avidly to all his father's impossible tales Ronan and his mother had heard a hundred times before, and be curious about every recipe his mother knew, and both would be loathe to see him go.

Ciaran would fit in perfectly, Ronan knew it.

'What will you say about Old Sean?' Ciaran broke into his reverie.

'The truth, I suppose. That he wished to go into the sea one last time, and there was nothing I could do to stop him.'

Ciaran nodded, and leant against Ronan as they watched the sun rise.

'I'm thinking about what you said,' he eventually said quietly, as the sea birds began their first rounds above the waters. 'And you know... If you're going to be with me, none of what frightened me before really scares me that much any more. It still looks huge,' he continued, glancing at the cliffs surrounding them, 'but not too daunting. Only with you, though.'

Ronan smiled, leaning down to touch their foreheads together as he looked into Ciaran's eyes. 'Don't worry. I won't go anywhere. I'll always stay with you. Always.'

Ciaran smiled back, and it was so lovely Ronan had no words for the affection he felt for him in that moment.

Even forever seemed too short a time to be with Ciaran, but it was a good start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's read, left kudos or a comment, it was lovely of you and I hope you enjoyed it! :)
> 
> Cheers xx
> 
> ~Pippa


End file.
